Don't Say A Thing
by greywings2
Summary: better than it sounds! There's an American transfer student in Ouran, a girl with a sarcastic attitude, not your usual OC! She's going to live with Hikaru and Kaoru, work with the host club, and cause trouble! couples: HikaruxKaoru TamakixHaruhi MorixOC
1. welcome to hell

Me: yes, I'm doing ANOTHER story on fanfiction, even though I haven't finished my first one, "The Heart of a Wolf", but I'm going to start another one anyway. Mostly 'cause the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Lol

Tamaki: Yes, greywings2 is finally making a story about me/spins around with roses in the background/

Me/cough/ Tamaki, it's not about you.

Tamaki/freezes/ what?!?

Me: Well, the actual main character is an OC, plus the one that she's somewhat paired with isn't you either. (though I'm not telling you who it is yet!)

Tamaki: …/goes off into emo corner/

Me: um, uh, ugh…uh….TAMAKI I'LL PAIR YOU WITH HARUHI!!!

Tamaki/Happy, jumps up/ really!?!?

Me/sighs/ yeah, sure, why not.

Tamaki: yay!!!!!!!!

Me: ugh, great, now he'll never shut up…

Tamaki: Daddy's happy!!!

Me/sighs/ Kaoru, would you PLEASE read the disclaimer?

Kaoru: sure Greywings-chan! Let's see…./reads note card/

Greywings2 does not own any of the Ouran characters, she only owns her main OC characters, who will later be announced.

Me: if you haven't noticed yet, I use the same OC characters, mostly 'cause I'm too lazy to make up new ones, so just go with it.

Warning: OOCness, yaoi, yuri, language, violence, and just about everything that Ouran already is.

Note: THIS IS _**FANFICTION**_ PEOPLE; IT'S NOT REAL OR BASED ON ANYTHING, SO IT DOESN'T HAVE TO MAKE SENSE ALRIGHT ALL YOU STUPID FLAMERS OUT THERE!!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, IT'S THE SIMPLE!!!!

Me: and now, without further ado, my new fanfiction story!!! D

**Don't Say A Thing: chapter 1**

"Hey Oki, you might want to stop banging you head on the window, you could break the glass with that thick head of yours."

As soon as the young girl heard those words she stopped for a second…and then continued. Now, you may ask why the girl was banging her head on the less than intact window in the first place. Well the answer is quite simple; she was scared as hell.

Welcome to the life of Madeleine Star, former freshman of _Wolves Jr. High _and the school known loveable maniac. At age 14 one wouldn't think that she'd be so crazy, but she was.

Now, her craziness had nothing to do with the way she acted, oh no, she was one of the most polite girl's you would ever meet. No, it was more along the lines of how she thought that was crazy.

If you asked the familiar question 'Is the glass half empty, or half full?', she'd reply, "The glass needs to be bigger."

Of course her friends didn't think she was crazy, slightly insane, but never crazy! Speaking of friends, the one who had made the comment about the glass (Hana was her name) gave the girl a _look_ and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Okami…Madeleine, whatever you want to be called, banging your head on the glass isn't going to stop us from getting separated. I know it's hard, going to different schools when we've finally, FINALLY, gotten to Japan, but it'll be alright. Our schools aren't that far, and we still have to see each other for the company meetings about the musicals. No one said being a foreign exchange student was easy."

Madeleine looked at her best friend, her ash blonde hair in her face, making an '_I-gonna-be-emo-so-don't-talk-to-me-right-now' _face.

Hana sighed at her gray eyed friend, not realizing that she would take this so hard. Madeleine had been her best friend for about 2 years, though it seemed as if they had known each other for much longer. They even had nicknames for each other. Madeleine's was 'Okami' since that meant 'Wolf" in Japanese and that was her favorite animal. Hana had been dubbed as 'Flower' since her name was already Japanese and it would be weird if it were anything else.

The blonde came up to her red haired friend and flicked her on the forehead. "Easy for you to say, you're going to…to…what school are you doing to again?" Hana grabbed her backpack from the bus floor and dug through the bag of chaos until she found what she was looking for. Holding up a single piece of paper, she read, "Um, St. Lobelia Girls Academy or something like that; sounds pretty boring."

The flower girl sighed, now SHE felt like banging her head on that tempting window. "What about you?" Madeleine just laid back in her seat and sighed, "Some rich school called 'Ouran', I still wish I was going with you. At least we could be in an area we didn't know TOGETHER, but I'm gonna be all alone!"

Hana patted her friend's back, not happy with their arrangements either. "Cheer up, I'm sure Ouran is a great school. We need to look on the bright side! We're finally here in Japan, after all these years! Sure it's not in the way we wanted it to be, but we're hear none the less. Plus, we might get to perform our play at one of our schools, just think about that!"

Madeleine looked at her friend for awhile before sighing; she could never be unhappy when Hana was around. Suddenly she felt a jabbed into her side, which caused the young girl to jump in surprise. Turning to glare at her red haired friend, Madeleine was about to yell at her before Hana said with a snicker, "Maybe you'll meet someone there, a boy perhaps?"

Silence was heard throughout the bus…then there was a bang!

Hana was now being tackled to the ground by her shorter friend, though she could tell she meant no _**real**_ harm. "You don't know when to shut up, do you Hana!? Jeez, a boyfriend, me?! The girl who hasn't even been kissed yet, yeah, that'll happen!"

Madeleine suddenly jumped off of her friend and went back to looking out the window. Hana got up from the floor and sat beside her friend. Obviously she had hit a nerve that she hadn't meant too.

"Come on Hana, all the girls here are so much smaller and skinner, I don't have a chance." Hana glared, "Madeleine, you're not fat!"

Madeleine just sighed and shook her head, "I know, I know, you keep telling me that. I know that I'm not fat, but I'm not skinny like the girls here either."

"Okami, you're in-between, and a lot of guys like that."

"Not the guys here."

"How do you know, you haven't even met anyone yet!"

"Just a hunch."

Hana sighed, giving up, for today at least. For the next 30 minutes the two friends sat in silence. A lot was going to happen in the next matter of seconds, and neither one wanted to accept it. They were going to leave each other, and it was going to hurt.

The bus suddenly stopped, causing both girls to fall out of their seats and on to the cold, unforgiving floor. Madeleine bumped her head on the seat, cursing anything and everything mentally.

"_**Ouran High School**_, get off if this is you're stop!" The bus diver yelled, though there was really no need, they were the only two on the bus.

Both girls got up from the floor, Madeleine taking her bag, and Hana leaving hers behind. She wasn't suppose to get off just yet. Hana turned to the bus diver and said in an almost whisper, "Could you please just hold on for a minute while we say goodbye."

The cold bus driver looked at the two girls, and slowly the coldness faded. "Yeah…just don't make it too long, I've got a schedule to keep." The girls nodded their heads and quickly stepped off the bus.

As soon as the two girls were next to the gate they stopped. Both of their mouths were shaped like an oval, and their eyes looked ready to pop out. Hana was the first to speak, or stammer at least, "Th-This isn't a school…IT'S FREAKING CASTLE!"

This was pretty much true. Neither of the girls had seen any school like Ouran before. The school was painted a pale pink, close to white really. The roofs of all the buildings (since there seemed to be about 50!) were blue. A church or what looked like a church anyway, was in the center.

Stain glass windows could be seen all around, and courtyards galore! A huge fountain was in the middle as well, which shot out some of the cleanest looking what either of the girls had seen.

Madeleine put her hand to her mouth and closed it shut, hopping no one had noticed. It'd be a shame to be called a freak on the first day of her new life as a student here.

"Wow…wonder what the electric bill is?"

"No kidding."

"How in the world am I going to survive?!"

Hana looked over at her freaking out friend, a sad look in her eye. Madeleine gripped her head with her hands, as if that would fix all the problems in the world. "If it wasn't enough that we're separated, I'm going to be killed here! All these rich students, and then there's me: the boring, normal girl who couldn't afford this school if she sold her soul to the devil!"

Turning over to her friend, Madeleine sighed, serious. "It's…it's just not going to be the same without you." Hana smiled sadly and replied, "I know, but I'm sure you'll meet some new friends here. Just don't forget me, okay?"

"Never."

Both friends embraced each other in a tight hug, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while. As Hana let go she flicked her friend on the back of the neck and said, "Just stick with your new family and you'll be fine. Who are you staying with anyway?"

Madeleine pulled out a piece of scrunched up paper from her pocket and read, "Um, some people named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, brothers I'm sure."

Hana shrugged, "Yeah, stay with those guys…unless they're perverts, then you come straight to me and we'll find some way for you to transfer, got it?"

The ash blonde girl sighed in response, "Why can't I transfer _**now**_?"

Sighing, Hana put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Because, this is a chance of a lifetime. Look at this school, it's the best there is probably! Not to mention we're gonna have to separate later in life anyway."

Madeleine glared sadly at her friend, "Don't say that."

"Sorry…"

It was silent once more, and neither friend made a move to say anything.

A loud honk suddenly made both girls realize where they were and how much time had gone by. "…The bus driver's getting impatient…I have to go." Hana lifted her hand to Madeleine, which she quickly took in hers. "Until next time?" The blonde smiled and nodded, "Yeah, until next time."

Their hands parted and slowly Hana walked away. Madeleine watched her friend walk all the way to the bus and also watched the bus until it was out of sight. "Yeah…until next time, Hana."

Realizing that she was finally alone, the young girl turned around and faced her fate. And her fate was painted pink. "Ouran, you'd better be ready, I may be shy but that doesn't mean I won't fight!"

'The hallways of this school are freaking huge!!!'

It was true, it seemed as if every hallway that she went through, there were five more waiting for her. Of course, while she was hopelessly lost, Madeleine had found out that the school had an amazing library. She hadn't dared to go in it, not knowing the rules around her yet, but she did get a good glance at it and saw that it was beautifully crafted.

'I'll have to go in there later….if I even find my way around this place!!!'

Madeleine sighed for the hundredth time and put her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't there have been a guide here, waiting for me or something. I would have settled for the janitor!" Her rant went unheard though, as no one was in sight.

Looking at one of the many clocks in the newest hall that she was in, a sudden fear overcame her. It was 3:59, and school ended at 4:00, which meant school was about to end, which meant people, which meant-

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

And Madeleine's worst fears came to life.

Students everywhere rushed out of the classrooms, running wildly, as if there were a fire. School was officially out, and Madeleine was officially dead.

The students stampeded like bulls, pushing and shoving, running to clubs, friends, the library, or the most popular place: home!

Madeleine felt a few people starring at her, and why wouldn't they, she be quite a sight! Everyone was in their usual school uniforms. Blue suits for the boys, yellow dresses for the girls. And there she was; a normal pair of jeans, a black shirt with a golden dead tree on it, and a black hat on her head. Yeah, she was a _little_ out of place.

With all the students around her, Madeleine could barely breathe. 'Jeez, so much for rich schools being polite!' No one was even bothering to help the clueless girl, or even come up to her for that matter!

After awhile though, the hallway began to thin out of its students, and all was empty yet again, as if nothing had happened. Madeleine felt like fainting right there, but there wasn't anything soft to land on, and the floor wasn't all the great looking either.

So, she settled for leaning on the wall, at least for a little while. After a few minutes of silence, the young girl began making plans. 'Okay, I know that most of the students are probably in their clubs or something right now. So all I have to do is find a nice club and ask them if they know my new 'family'. If they don't, that sucks; if they do, that sucks even more.'

Sighing, Madeleine knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by just talking to herself, so she decided it was time to get moving. As soon as she got up from the wall she saw a sign hanging from the ceiling just a few feet away. True, she couldn't read much Japanese yet, but there was one word on the sign that she _**did**_ know.

One word on the sign said '_music_', and that was all Madeleine needed to know. 'Well this'll be nice, since I'm a music girl, maybe they'll be slightly nice to me.' Walking quickly, the girl was standing next to the door in three seconds flat.

Slowly, she grabbed the doorknob, getting a little scared. Madeleine had always been nervous when it came to meeting someone for the first time, and what she was about to do was _**WAY**_ beyond her limit.

Sighing, Madeleine shook her head of all those negative thoughts and glared at the door. 'Alright, here goes nothing!' And just like that, she opened the door and entered a new world.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyoya, we need something!"

The 'Cool Type' Host, upon hearing his name, turned to the 'King' with an emotionless look on his face. "What exactly do you need, Tamaki?"

Tamaki shook his blonde head frantically. "No, no, **I **don't need it, **we** do, the host club I mean!" Kyoya just sighed and decided that he wouldn't get any of his work done on his computer if Tamaki was talking.

"Do you mean a certain theme? You know we can get anything, and not to mention we've probably tried all there is."

Tamaki put his right hand to his head and shook it a few times. "Actually, I was thinking that we needed another person."

That girls that were around Tamaki at the moment leaned in with anticipation, taking in every word that the 'King' was saying.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in question, "You think we need another host?"

"Well, sort of. I was actually thinking of maybe getting a commoner like Haruhi to come here. We might not make them a Host like Haruhi, but they could probably do some chores or talk with the ladies while they're waiting for their chance with the other Hosts."

Kyoya was surprised to say the least; that was actually a good idea. Business was blooming as always, but it had gotten slightly dull to some of the Hosts. Maybe another person wouldn't be so bad.

"Tamaki, the likely chance of another student like Haruhi coming into this school is about 3.2, it probably won't happen."

Tamaki frowned at Kyoya's response. "Aw, do you always have to be so negative Kyoya-"

The door creaking open cut the dramatic blonde off, causing most of the occupants on the room to look towards the source of the noise.

**As soon as Madeleine had opened the door she knew it had been a terrible mistake**.

She had obviously just disturbed whatever the music club was doing, and now she was going to pay for it.

Although, the inside didn't look like a music room at all.

For one, there weren't any instruments; except for an old piano in the back that looked like it hadn't been played in years. And two, it looked more like everyone was having a tea party than practicing. 'What is this place?'

Kyoya, having seen the confused look on the new girl's face, coughed and said, "Tamaki, it seems like the girl is new here, why not give her a warm welcome."

In a matter of seconds the natural born Host was up on his feet, rose in his hand, and his eyes already sparkly.

By now Madeleine hadn't moved from her half in/half out of the door pose. 'Okay, nobody seems to have the nerve to kill me yet, I should use this time to escape!'

Of course this plan was utterly destroyed as the oh so popular Host was suddenly right in front of her.

"Welcome, my princess. It's so unusual to see a new face here, but it's not unwelcomed. Please, come in and enjoy the Ouran Host Club."

A flower was pushed towards Madeleine's face, Tamaki seeming to come closer with each second.

'Wait…how did the background just change from a music room to roses…and why are they moving?'

Tamaki, whose eyes were glassy, smiled that million dollar smile and said in a romantic voice, "Would you like to have tea with me, my beloved princess."

Tamaki's hand stretched towards the girl and everyone in the room leaned forward, expecting the girl to just fall into Tamaki's arms…or at least take his hand.

…

"Um, I'm sorry but, I don't really follow people that I don't know into unknown places, even if there are witnesses."

The room filled up with gasps and sighs, a few girls even fainted in shock.

"Did she just reject Tamaki?!"

"What's wrong with her?!"

"This girl is insane!"

"Tamaki, we still love you!"

Said Tamaki was no far away from Madeleine, now in a corner in the larger room, seeming to make that area become cold and hopeless.

Madeleine, seeing the damage she had caused the weird, dramatic guy, quickly said, "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that I'm looking for my new family and I don't have time for this."

Suddenly the room seemed to glow again as Tamaki jumped up and whirled around and the rose background suddenly appeared behind him. "A princess in need!? The Host Club well certainly help!"

Tamaki suddenly snapped his fingers and a small group of very…handsome…men were around Tamaki and Madeleine.

The 'King' smiled proudly and determined, "We'll all help you princess, one way or another! All of us! But first let me introduce you to our Hosts."

Tamaki pointed to a tall man with brown hair. The man was wearing glasses, giving him that 'I'm plotting to take over the world but no one suspects a thing' kind of look.

"This is Kyoya, the 'Cool Type'."

Next Tamaki pointed to a pair of boys that were obviously twins. They had orange/brown type hair and sharp eyes. Madeleine could easily tell that something wicked was cooking up in their little evil heads.

"These two are Hikaru and Kaoru, the 'Little Devils Type'."

Suddenly Tamaki pointed to a young boy, or at least he looked like one, who had blonde hair and innocent brown eyes. He was carrying a pink buddy, and Madeleine swore the little pink flowers were dancing behind him.

"Here we have Hunny-Sempai, a senior at Ouran, the 'Cute Type'."

Madeleine, still trying to cope with that fact that this little kid was actually a senior, almost didn't hear Tamaki continued.

Next, Tamaki pointed out an extremely tall student, who was right next to Hunny. The guy had dark brown hair, almost seeming to be black, and a blank expression on his face. He seemed to be a quite type person, one of those 'I'll only speak when there's something to be said' people.

"This here is Mori-Sempai, the 'Wild Type'."

Finally, Tamaki got to the last Host, and Madeleine's eye grew wide. The boy had brown hair and HUGE brown, innocent looking eyes. He was small, lithe like a girl really, and he seemed to have the aura about him that made you just want to be near him, as if he knew all the secrets of the world.

"And this little guy is our newest Host, Haruhi, the um…'Normal Type'."

As Tamaki finished off his little introductions of everyone, Madeleine just continued to stare at Haruhi. Hikaru, noticing the way Madeleine was looking at Haruhi, leaned over to Tamaki and whispered, "I think this girl just fell for Haru-"

"But he's girl."

All of the Host Club Host's eyes widened as the words left Madeleine's lips. Madeleine just continued to stare at Haruhi, who looked like he…she was about to start freaking out.

"I mean seriously, you can clearly tell that Haruhi's a-"

Before Madeleine could even dream of finishing her sentence, she was suddenly carried off by the tallest Host (Mori wasn't?), leaving a trail of dust behind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyoya, who had recovered the fastest, coughed and said to Tamaki, "We better go and talk to her before people start asking questions."

Tamaki just nodded slowly, almost like a zombie, and followed the trail of burn marks that led to the new room that the girl had been brought too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madeleine was suddenly put into a chair without warning, a little harshly actually. When she looked up she was that she was surrounded by all the Hosts, who were giving her strange looks.

Tamaki walked up to the front of her and asked seriously, "How did you know that Haruhi was a girl?"

The blonde girl just tilted her head to the side, not really understanding why it mattered. "So she's keeping her gender a secret for some reason?"

"That's not the point, answer the question."

Madeleine sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Great, I'm here for ten minutes and I'm already being interrogated.' "Look, it's kind of obvious. The girls at the club are obvious but I can tell that she's a girl. Haruhi may be basically flat chested, but I can see that she's slowly developing into a woman, even if you guys can't."

Everyone gazed at Madeleine in shock, then a Haruhi, trying to see if they could see any changes. Haruhi just gave them all a threatening look, just daring them to try and look at her. The Hosts quickly turned back towards Madeleine, not wanting to deal with an angry Haruhi.

Haruhi came up to Madeleine and smiled, "Well it's nice to meet someone with some common sense, but could you please keep this a secret. You see I have to work here as a guy to pay off a debt that I owe to this club, and this is the only way to pay it off so…"

Madeleine put her hand up to silence Haruhi in midsentence. "Say no more, I understand. If everyone found out you were a girl then no one would request you, right?"

"Yeah."

The blonde haired girl nodded in understanding, though he look suddenly changed as she became very serious. "I hate to cause you guys anymore trouble, but I **do** need help finding my family."

Kyoya came up towards her and asked, "Who is your new family anyway? You may not know this, but whoever your new family is, the kids that go here might not know that you're with them. A lot of times with foreign exchange students it's the parents the make the request for the student, it's usually a way to make their business more popular, letting the public know that they care about other countries as well as children. So basically, the students that are your new family may not even have known you were coming."

After hearing this news Madeleine sighed and slapped her forehead. 'Figures. So that's why no one came to help me find my way around this school.' Seeing that Kyoya was expecting an answer for the first question, Madeleine replied, "Some people named Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, do you know them?"

Hikaru and Kaoru's mouth were suddenly down to the floor in complete shock. Everyone looked towards the twins, Kyoya trying not to laugh.

Finally Hikaru slowly started to make a reply. "So…So you mean…OUT OF ALL THE FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENTS TO GET WE GET THE ONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE A FASHION BONE IN HER BODY!?"

Madeleine, shocked at the fact that these two were her new family AND that Hikaru was being so blunt, yelled back, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOUR GIRLS SCHOOL UNIFORM SUCK! THAT YELLOW DRESS IS THE UGLIEST THING I'VE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!"

The two angry teenagers growled at each other, steaming. They looked like they were about to attack each other when they were both suddenly pulled up by their shirt collars by Mori.

Hunny said with teary eyes, "You two shouldn't fight since you've just met each other, and Hikaru how could you say such a mean thing, I think that…what's you're name?"

Still being lifted off from the ground, Madeleine replied the bunny loving boy, "Oh um, my name's Madeleine, nice to meet you Hunny."

Hunny smiled sweetly back and turned towards Hikaru. "…I think that Maddie-Chan is very pretty, you shouldn't say such mean things!"

Hikaru just turned his head away, not admitting that he was wrong. Mori put the two down, though he got his hands prepared just in case.

Suddenly Hikaru walked towards Madeleine and started circling her, examining her. "Well, she's not as small as the girls here, but since she's from America I guess I could give her a break there. Her hair is a nice color, but it's thin. Also, her fashion sense seems to be in the 'tomboy/punk' category, and that's starting to become slightly popular."

All of the sudden Hikaru bent down right next to Madeleine's cleavage, still examining. "Well, she definitely not flat, I can see that much." Madeleine blushed furiously and in the next second her hand connect with Hikaru's face.

Hikaru put a hand to the place where he'd been slapped, shocked.

Madeleine glared at the older twin, her hand still in the air. "I don't know if girl's here except that kind of behavior from men, but I don't! I have limits, boundaries, and you just crossed it."

Slowly Madeleine crossed her arms over her chest, feeling violated. Still blushing, she said, "At least I can tell that your brother is a little more considerate." Hikaru, who still had his hand over his face, was silent.

All the other Hosts were worried, no one had really ever slapped Hikaru before. (a/n: btw, I'm starting this story after episode 4 of Ouran, so besides episodes 1-4 have happened yet.)

Suddenly Hikaru walked over to Madeleine, he got close but not to close, seeming to know his limits. For some strange reason, Hikaru was…smiling! "You've got an attitude that I like and respect. I gladly welcome you into our family."

Kaoru was suddenly next to the other side of Madeleine and he said with a smile, "I also welcome you into the family. And I welcome you to the Host Club as well."

Tamaki raced towards Madeleine, tears of joy coming from his eyes. "God must have heard my prayers, you're exactly what we've been missing!"

Madeleine backed away slightly and tilted her head as if to say,'huh?'

The 'King' continued, not noticing the look of confusion on the girl's face. "You can talk to the other girls while they wait, tell them what America is like, give them information about the Hosts, serve tea, help us out with the themes, everything! What do you say?"

Everyone looked at Madeleine hopefully, expecting, nervous.

Finally, Madeleine let out a long sigh and then looked up at everyone in the eye, creating a dramatic moment.

…

"Alright."

Most of the Host Club cheered, the rose background appearing once more.

Madeleine sighed and looked out the window that was behind her, seeing the huge school that she was about to enroll in and become a part of.

'Hana, this is going to a loooooooong year.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: THAT'S IT FOR NOW, REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER!!! Lol now I know that it probably seems boring right not, but trust me it gets better! Here's some of the couple that are going to be in here!

Couples:

Hikaru x Kaoru

Tamaki x Haruhi

Slight Mori x Hunny

Mori x OC (yes, I gave you a spoiler, but the relationship is NOT what you expect!)

PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE ME WRITE FASTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	2. Facts of things you didn't know

Me: alright guys, sorry it took so long for me to update

Me: alright guys, sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm moving, my parents are breaking up, school's ending, and it's a lot to take in so sorry!! /sighs/ anyway, please know that this IS a romantic MorixOC story, but friendship and tragedy comes first, naturally!

Tamaki: Tragedy?! No, love is meant to be beautiful and full of life, not tragedy!

Me: ….what sick world do you live in? NO RELATIONSHIP IS GOOD WITHOUT A LITTLE ANGST!

Tamaki: …/goes into corner/

Me: …Alright, I'm just gonna leave him there for now….yeah

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!!

Thank you, now on with the story!!

**Don't Say A Thing: chapter two**

"And over here we have room number 76. Over there is bathroom number 32. And of course over to the left is library number 16. Now if you look over here-"

"**STOP!!"**

Hikaru and Kaoru turned towards the young girl, who was the one who had yelled at them, with confused looks on their faces. Said girl was now practically on the floor, holding onto the wall next to her for dear life.

Breathing harshly, Madeleine looked up at the twins and glared. "J…Just how many…rooms are there in this…freaking house?" Madeleine said in-between large gasps for air.

Kaoru looked up at the ceiling, counting the rooms in his head, for a minute before answering, "84 bedrooms, 46 bathrooms, 22 libraries, and 17 other rooms that aren't any of the three."

Madeleine fell to the floor completely.

'How the hell am I suppose to find my way through this place? It's impossible!' The girl thought to herself, feeling quite comfortable on the ground for some reason. The floor was cold, which was what Madeleine needed to let herself know she wasn't dreaming or something.

Slowly, the teen made herself get off the floor and sigh. "Um, not to be rude, but where am I sleeping?"

Hikaru put his hands behind his head and groaned a bit. "Well, since we just found out you're staying with us in the first place, I'd say anywhere you want. Just pick a room that isn't already taken and that's your new room."

Clutching her suitcase, which had just arrived about an hour ago, tightly in her right hand, the girl sighed and nodded. "Okay, that works I guess."

Kaoru suddenly came up to Madeleine and put his arm on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "A lot of the rooms are the same, in size anyway, so why don't you take the empty bedroom next to my room?"

Shrugging, the girl quickly replied, "Okay, doesn't really matter to me. As long as there's a lock on the door I'm fine with anything."

Hikaru sighed, annoyed at how this decision was taking so long. "Fine, let's go already! I have homework to do!"

Madeleine rolled her eyes at Hikaru as Kaoru and she walked past him. "Even though I've only known you for a few hours, I somehow find it hard to believe that THAT'S the reason you want to go to your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours after Madeleine had gotten her stuff settled in her room, she STILL couldn't believe that it was actually hers.

The bedroom had unique wallpaper that was painted into old, bare trees that had snow covering them slightly in a tan background color. To enter the room you had to go through two brown double doors that opened and closed easily without much noise. The room was surrounded with weird, yet very cool, objects that didn't really seem to be of any use except to wonder what they were for. A mat that was tan and had three circles on it was actually built into the wood floor! A circle-like chair was off to the side, it's silver outer surface gleaming. The bed was queen sized and brown, having white blankets and pillows all over it.

Over all, it was better than anything Madeleine was expecting.

'Jeez, they even have a mini fridge in here! Well, as long as there's a computer with high speed internet in here, I don't really care what else is.'

This was true. Madeleine had another life on the internet. Now, that didn't mean she had secret names and was a stalker or something. No, she didn't do that crap.

Mostly the young girl had writing accounts and fanfiction sites. She had always wanted to be a writer, and the internet was just helping her get her ideas out in the open. Now, of course she always kept her best ideas to herself and away from hackers' greedy hands.

At the moment it was now midnight, and the teen had still yet to get to sleep. In fact, she wasn't even in her bed! The computer was so new and clean…she just HAD to try it out. After about an hour of working on the thing, she had deemed it 'worthy of her hands'.

Later that day Madeleine had received a call from a…very angry Hana. Going through the memory in her head, she remembered the conversation going something like this:

OOO

"Hello, this is Madele-"

"YOU GOTTA GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

Madeleine feel to the ground with a 'THUD' as the phone vibrated in her hand, not use to producing such loud sound.

Getting back into her chair, the teen sighed and answered tiredly, "Who is this?"

"It's Orlando Bloom, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS!?"

"Jeez, sorry Hana, you just yelled at me on the phone and I hadn't checked the caller id."

"Whatever, now more importantly, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

"Oh come on Hana, you just got there, it can't be that bad."

"THIS SCHOOL IS FILLED WITH FREAKY LESIBIANS THAT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALS, BUT I AM NOT ONE OF THEM, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm at a school were they sell yaoi fanservice."

"I hate you…they'll find your body under a bridge someone FAR away."

"Love you too. Look, you'll just have to deal with it. Unless you're being hurt there's no reason to leave."

"But I can feel them rapping me with their eyes!"

"Life sucks, get use to it."

"You're just saying that because you have yaoi!"

"Do you have a computer?"

"Yes."

"Does it have internet?"

"Yes."

"You can get your yaoi there, it can be your outlet."

"Fine."

"There ya go!"

"So how'd it go when you entered the school?"

"Well…"

OOO

That had been about an hour ago. Madeleine had told Hana about her day, the Host Club, and the twins. Not much had happened, at least not until tomorrow. She'd start school tomorrow, in the twins' class none the less. Things were bound to be interesting.

'Ugh, gotta go to the bathroom…'

Sighing, Madeleine got out of the comfortable chair and made her way to the two double doors.

She was about to open the doors when she heard two other doors open beside her room. Soon Madeleine heard light footsteps, obviously trying to be quiet. Slowly, Madeleine opened the two doors just enough for her to look through and see what was going on.

The teen caught a glimpse of orange hair that kind of seemed like a dark red in the darkness. Seeing which way the person was coming from, Madeleine quickly realized who it was.

'Hikaru? Hm, wonder what he's up to…probably just going to the bath-'

Kaoru's door was suddenly opening.

Madeleine's eyes went wide as she heard the other twin's voice trying to talk softly. "Do you think it's such a good idea, now that we have company here?"

Madeleine recognized Hikaru's chuckle as he replied, "Don't worry about her, she won't bother us, she's not that kind of girl. We'll just have to be a lot quieter, that's all."

The girl vaguely heard Kaoru answer, "Alri-" before he was suddenly cut off, as if a piece of cloth had covered his mouth.

In seconds the door to Kaoru's room was shut, leaving the hallway silent, as if no one had been there at all.

Madeleine stood where she was for what felt like hours, though it had really only been a few minutes. Remembering that nature was calling suddenly, Madeleine opened both doors all the way and started to make her way to one of the many bathrooms that she actually remembered.

'So…the 'brotherly love' act…isn't just an act…interesting…eh, I saw it coming…'

The girl couldn't help but smile. Finding out someone's 'dirty little secret' was always fun. Of course she wouldn't tell a soul, it wasn't any of her business after all.

….

Though, that didn't mean she couldn't put cameras in their rooms to catch some of the action….

XXXXXXXX (the next day, at the Host Club)

As Madeleine had expected, school had been…well, school. Not really boring, but not really fun either. She had to admit it was a little weird to stay in the same classroom the whole day. Now she didn't have to race to her locker to get her things for the next class, which just so happened to be on the exact OPPOSITE side of the school.

No, school here wasn't so bad, and neither were the teachers. Thankfully P.E. wasn't required, so she got to take choir and drama at the same time. 'Eh, I'm the that good at sports, though it'd be cool if I could learn how to defend myself properly.'

Many did know this, but Madeleine had taken defense classes for about a year, so she could hold up her own for a little while. Now, she was DEFINATLY not some 'great warrior' or something. Madeleine had never trained with a weapon, and didn't really have enough money to anyway. Of course, getting back into it would be fun…

At the moment, though, defense classes should've been the LAST thing on her mind.

The Host Club was now officially open, and she had work to do. Looking down at her clipboard, Madeleine sighed. On the board was a list of all the Hosts and who their customers were that day.

Apparently she was suppose to go to each Host's 'table' and watch them work, then later have them answer questions that some of their fans had written down that they wanted to know.

All of it sounded pretty pointless to Madeleine, but it was better than cleaning or serving tea. Sighing again, Madeleine got up from the chair she had been sitting at and walked through the room, not really sure who to pick.

'Hm, well since I live with the twins I don't really think I need to ask them questions yet, I'll just ask them at home. Tamaki is…too dramatic, I'll do him last, save my strength for him. Haruhi seems pretty easy, so I might want to save her for when I don't really want to do any work. And Kyouya…Kyouya scares me…he REALLY scares me. Plus, he doesn't really look like he's having a good day so I'll leave him alone.'

Coming to a stop, Madeleine looked to the right of her and smiled.

'Huni and Mori are the only ones left…and the only ones I think I could deal with.'

Holding the clipboard to her side, Madeleine came up to the table that Huni and Mori were currently occupying and smiled slightly, feeling out of place. Unlike all the other girls here, besides Haruhi, she wasn't wearing the usual yellow dress.

Madeleine had refused to wear the thing, saying it was just another way for the 'man' to put a label on her…Honestly, she just thought the dress was ugly and didn't want to wear it, but the other reason seemed to work a lot better.

So, instead of the actual dress code, Madeleine was wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt that had a single rocker guitar on it. Two black sneakers covered her feet, which also had a guitar on each foot. Her usual black hat was now off her head and the chair on the other side of the room, since Tamaki had insisted she take it off for her 'job'.

Once Madeleine was next to the table, Huni looked up at the teen from the couch and smiled brightly. "Hi Maddi-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me?"

The innocent eyes of the senior made it hard to refuse, but Madeleine's stomach just couldn't handle food that day.

"No thanks Huni, I'm just here to watch, remember?"

Along with the dress code, Madeleine had refused to use the terms 'sama', 'chan', 'kun', and 'senpai'. The teen believed that calling someone other then their name or nickname was pointless and just made the name longer to say. Of course she HAD to use 'san' and 'sensei', but other then that she was on a one name deal.

Huni looked saddened by Madeleine's information, but nodded his head and smiled quickly.

Madeleine looked over at the two girls, who were currently Huni's and Mori's customers, and nodded her head towards them. Just because she didn't use things like 'chan' didn't mean she wouldn't be polite.

As the teen made her way over to the couch she realized that the only place to sit was next to the silent senior, Mori.

Of course, Madeleine still hadn't gotten over the fact that Mori had dragged her out of the Club like a sack of flour the other day, but she supposed it was better to forgive and forget, even if she didn't say anything.

Taking her seat next to Mori, she quickly nodded her head to him and took out a pen and paper, ready to take notes. This was going to be interesting.

XXX(time passes)XXX

Thirty minutes had passed so far and Mori hadn't said a word to the girls or Madeleine!

Huni seemed to be doing all the talking and cuddling, while Mori just sat next to Madeleine and occasionally drank his tea. The girls had switched out with two other girls by now and the progress was ultimately the same.

Huni made the girls laugh and say 'aw', while Mori was the eye-candy.

A lot of times the girls just stared a Mori and asked questions he really never answered. But, the girls seemed to be happy with this, not caring if they had actually gotten and answer or not.

Sometimes Huni and Mori would do a 'cute scene' where Mori would act kind of like a big brother figure for Huni, even though sometimes it seemed like much more.

Now, Madeleine didn't have any problems with quiet guys (honestly she preferred them from the dramatic type), but there was something a little different about Mori. It was like you could see what he was thinking, but you couldn't understand it.

He could be thinking about your own murder for all you knew, and you wouldn't have a clue! The way he acted interested her, but Madeleine had already decided that she wouldn't let it go any further than simple interest. A relationship with a senior would be nothing but trouble.

As the two girls started to talk with Huni, Madeleine figured it was time to start asking questions.

"Hey, Mori, do you mind if I start with the questions, I need to get some data."

"Okay."

"Um, right…"

Looking down at the list of questions on her list for Mori she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise.

'Th-the questions the girls are asking…are WAY TO PERSONAL!!'

The teen was absolutely right when she said this. Apparently the girls weren't missing their chance to ask their 'silent prince' anything they wanted! Things from family backgrounds, sexual questions, relationship status…shoe size…it was all there.

'They can't really expect me to ask this, can they?'

Looking up at Mori (since everyone had to), Madeleine laughed lightly.

"Um, some of these questions…I'm just gonna skip for now, okay?"

Mori nodded his head, not really seeming to care that much.

Madeleine mentally sighed, this was going to be a long day…

XXXXXXX

So far Madeleine had figured out three things about Mori.

He was skilled at many forms of martial arts.

He lived with his father and mother.

He wore a twelve in shoe size…

By the time the questioning was over, Madeleine realized she had only gotten through 20 of the list.

"Here's a question from me personally, do your fangirls ever try and get a life?"

Mori chuckled and…..no, wait a minute….did Mori just…chuckle?

Madeleine looked up at Mori for a split second before looking back down at her list. 'Okay, that was weird. From the information that I've gathered, Mori isn't suppose to laugh for anyone except Huni. Hm…nah, I'm thinking to much.'

Looking back up at Mori, Madeleine saw that he was occupied with starring at the window across the room. 'Yep, maybe I was hearing things…'

"Alright, next question, what do you-"

Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing many students to fall to the ground and Madeleine to lose her list.

Madeleine was about to join many of the other students on the floor, when a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder, strangely balancing her perfectly.

Out of no where a metal throne seemed to explode itself from the floor, followed by a weird laugh. 'Sounds like the laugh of an Otaku…' Madeleine thought numbly.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Well it's finally happened, another girl has joined the Host Club."

By now Madeleine could tell there was a person on the metal throne, but just as soon as she had seen that, the person jumped off and was now RIGHT BESIDE HER.

Looking up Madeleine was greeted by a pair of large brown eyes, light brown hair, and a strange looking out fit that looked like something from a Final Fantasy game.

"Listen, girl, you'd better not even think of become the Host Club's beloved manager! I will fight you to the death, and win!"

The girl, who had still yet to give Madeleine her name, glared at her, even though she didn't even know who she was. Getting slightly angry with everyone's' weird welcomes, Madeleine glared back and replied, "I don't how you greet someone in Japan, but in America we start by saying 'hello' and sometimes a 'who the hell are you?'."

The girl glared even more and in a matter of seconds was in a dramatic pose, the background changing into some sort of video game start page, and music playing from invisible speakers. "**I** am Renge, the Host Club's one and ONLY manger!"

Rolling her eyes at 'Renge', Madeleine replied, "Well that's good, manger, I hope it stays that way."

Renge looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of her sockets. After a few seconds on silence, Renge spoke again. "S-So you DON'T want to be the Host Club's new manger…?"

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't be this club's manager if you paid me! I'm only the 'watcher', as Tamaki has so **wonderfully** dubbed me…"

At once the Otaku teen realized her mistake and…started to laugh!

Hearing the creepy laugh again sent shivers down Madeleine's spine, and not in a good way either.

Suddenly Renge was jumping back onto her metal throne, which began to rotate and go back underground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Another victory for the wonderful Host Club's manager! Evil tried to claim my title but none shall have it but me! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

And just like that, the metal throne was once again underground, as if it had never appeared at all.

Madeleine felt herself twitched as she said, "Wait a minute, I'm evil? What the…"

It was just then that the teen noticed that the mystery arm was still on her shoulder. Turning slightly her eyes widen a little as she realized that the hand belonged to none other than the 'silent prince'.

As soon as Madeleine had turned around the hand was removed from her shoulder and Mori's attention was back to the window.

Not knowing what else to do, Madeleine looked back down at her list and said in a whisper, "Thanks…"

For the next ten minutes both were silent, though Madeleine had some entertainment with Huni, watching him flirt with the girls while they fainted was priceless.

Suddenly a thought came to the teen's mind and she was a little ashamed she hadn't thought of this earlier.

Turning so that she could see Mori and yet still look like she was watching Huni, Madeleine asked, "Hey Mori…have you ever taught anyone martial arts?"

Mori, not turning to look at her to even look like her had heard her question, answered with a simple, "Yes."

Madeleine looked over to the opposite side that Mori was at and said in an almost whisper, "Could you…teach me how to defend myself?"

For this, Mori at least directed his gaze at the young girl. Almost breathlessly, he asked, "Why?"

"Well…because I use to take classes, but that was a long time ago, and I'd like to get back into it."

Madeleine resisted the urge to close her eyes tightly, waiting for rejection. What she had said made it sound like some plot to get close to him, though she just honestly wanted to continue to learn how to defend herself!

"Alright, come to my house every Saturday at three, we can train there."

As the words left Mori's lips Madeleine had to restrain herself from blurting out, 'did Mori just say more than two words?!'

Of course, she just settled for a simple, "Okay."

Once again it was quiet. Huni was flirting with the girls, Mori was starring out the window, and Madeleine was wondering just what she had gotten herself into. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this…maybe I should just-'

"YEAH, WELL YOU SUCK AT MATH!"

"WELL YOU SUCK AT JAPANESE!"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SNEAKING INTO MY BED!"

"YOU CAN NEVER BE LEFT ALONE FOR FIVE SECONDS!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU…"

After hearing the first few sentences come from Hikaru's and Kaoru's mouths, Madeleine was up from the couch and making her way over to the twins' table.

Coming up there, Madeleine was met by a sight she never though she would see. The fangirls were yelling the obvious over and over again, not believing what they were seeing either.

"Some stop them!"

"They might get hurt!"

"Why are Hikaru and Kaoru fighting?!"

Madeleine was thinking all the same things, but for some strange reason…she thought it was entertaining….

XXXXXXXXX

Me: Yes, that's where I'm leaving it for now! In the next chapter we go through the whole 'Hikaru and Kaoru fight' episode, but it's a little different!!

Sorry if I was too forward with Mori and Madeleine, I just wanted to get the romance started A LITTLE BIT. But don't worry, it's NOTHING right now, just a slight friendship!

Alright, this is what Madeleine's room looks like! Just follow this link, but put the fill in the spaces!!

http /go kha nka rdas.de viant art.co m/ar t/BED RO OM-788 322 85


	3. Surprise

Me: Alright, I'm a little upset now, and for good reason…

Me: Alright, I'm a little upset now, and for good reason…..ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEWED THE SECOND CHAPTER!! What the hell?! 16 people reviewed the first chapter, how did I make it down to two?! I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW OR I WILL CONSIDER DISCONTIUEING THIS STORY!!

Tamaki: No, don't do that!! Haruhi and I haven't even had any time together!!

Me: You're not gonna have that much anyway. The two main couples in this story are MorixOC and HikaruxKaoru…

Tamaki: WHAT!? /goes into corner/

Me: You know, that doesn't work on me anymore…You can be emo and I won't give a damn…

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!!

Thank you, now on with the story!!

**Don't Say A Thing: chapter 3**

"So this is all a trick, right?"

The two brothers turned around sharply towards the blonde headed girl, eyes widened only slightly with surprise. Silence stared them in the face as Madeleine just stood, starring at the two, who were now sitting on the couch as if today's events had never happened.

Placing one hand on her hip, Madeleine tilted her head to the side and looked at the twins. Things were getting weird…

Only a few hours go Hikaru and Kaoru had been at each others throats! The two were fighting for some reason or another, though the girl hadn't been at the scene early enough to tell what it was about.

Harsh words, among various objects, had been thrown by the twins. Madeleine could remember hiding behind one of the many couches and praying that she wouldn't get hit by the flying bookcase.

The words that had finally stopped the fight was something Madeleine had never thought she would hear. Hikaru and Kaoru had both yelled at the same time, in blood dripped words, 'I'M BETTER THAN YOU!!'

Now the girl was starring at the two brothers, who were sitting on their home couch as if nothing had happened. Neither of them were fighting, yelling, kicking, screaming, nothing at all…Which could only mean…

"So the fight was fake."

The twins smirked at their houseguest and Madeleine knew she was right. Sighing a bit, Madeleine jumped onto the couch in between the two and set her backpack down on the ground.

Hikaru smirked a little more and leaned on the couch. Looking to the side at the girl, the boy asked, "Do you know why we're fighting?"

Madeleine shrugged and laid her neck down a bit, getting comfortable. "Not a clue. I'd rather not get into your minds."

Kaoru laughed a bit, knowing that the girl would never survive if she could even enter their minds for a millisecond. Hunching over a little, Kaoru placed his hands under his chin and eyed Madeleine while he asked, "Do you know where Haruhi lives?"

The girl raised an eyebrow in question, but slowly shook her head. "…No, but what does that-"

And that's when Madeleine finally started think like a Hitachiin.

Thoughts raced through her mind a million miles a second. The fighting scene was being replayed in her head all over again. She saw where everyone was, what they were doing, and how they were acting in incredible detail.

Then she saw Haruhi.

Looking at the brothers back and forth, Madeleine fought the urge to bang her head into the wall. It was just so obvious! To think that she wouldn't have thought about it unless she was with these two devils. 'They're such a bad influence…' Madeleine thought to herself.

"This…'fight'…is going to help you find out where Haruhi lives…and is going to make her invite you to her house…?"

The twins slowly curved their lips into a smile. In seconds two arms on either side were on the girl's shoulders, surprising her a bit but not showing it. At the same time both Hikaru and Kaoru answered with a simple, "Exactly."

Feeling the arms on her shoulders, Madeleine had to wonder why God had put her with these two demons. Maybe it was because she needed to be with her own kind or something, who knows.

The blonde shook their hands off and reached to the floor to grab her backpack. Opening the bag, Madeleine began to search for the items that she wanted. The twins looked at each other then back at the girl, wondering what was going through her head.

Without a smile or frown, Madeleine spoke. "Alright, I'm in, I'll help." Still looking through her bag, the girl began to take out various objects that she obviously hadn't been wanting.

Books, folders, pencils, and a few bags of animal crackers were dumped onto the coffee table in front of them. Finally, it seemed as if the teen had found what she was looking for.

With a smirk this time, Madeleine looked back at the twins before showing them the objects of her desire. "You'll need these to win your prize."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other for a moment, before looking at the two objects that were in the girl's hands. Madeleine smiled, obviously pleased with her work.

The twins didn't know where she had gotten the stuff, or why it was in her backpack, but they didn't care. It was perfect. This was exactly what they needed. At that moment in time, the twins knew that Madeleine was now a great new toy.

Slowly, Hikaru and Kaoru read the English printed words on the cans.

"Pink and Blue hair dye."

- - - - - - -

"Wow, they're demons, aren't they?"

"Now Hana, we can't be sure of anything, I haven't found their horns yet."

Hana shrugged her shoulders in response, finding that her conclusion made more sense then her friend's. Currently the two girls were sitting comfortably on a cold bench in one of the many near by parks. Madeleine winced in slight pain; her left leg was starting to go numb from sitting on it for so long.

"Are you almost done?"

"Not if you keep moving! Jeez, do you WANT your black shirt to turn pink?"

The blonde headed girl glared, though she knew her friend couldn't actually see her since she was facing the away from her. Cold, mist-like particles made their way through Madeleine's scalp, causing the girl to tense up.

"I still don't understand why it's MY hair that has to be pink!"

"Because I go to school with creepy, obsessive lesbians; I deserve the blue."

Hana sprayed more of the temporary pink spray paint on Madeleine's 'used to be' blonde hair. The air was cold, but the hairspray was colder, making the 'blonde' girl wish she had had the common sense to bring a bigger jacket.

The two girls must have looked pretty strange to the people that were passing by. After all, it's not everyday that you see two teenaged girls spray painting their hair pink and blue outside on a bench now is it?

The 'used to be' red head glared at the back of Madeleine's head, finishing up another patch of hair. "I don't see why we had to do this so earlier in the morning; I should just now be waking up at this time."

Madeleine grabbed her blue cell phone out of her pocket and checked the clock on it, making sure they still had enough time. Rolling her eyes, the now pink haired girl answered, "Because, I don't want there to be a chance of Hikaru and Kaoru seeing me before I get to school; I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine, you're just lucky that I put up with you. Oh, and you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything. YOU'RE the one that gets the blue hair, I'm stuck with the disgusting pink!"

"Hey, we only had enough for one person to have blue hair, and I won the coin toss."

"That's because fate hates me and LOVES you."

"If that's true then fate is probably a girl, 'cause it seems that I only attract members of the same sex…God, I hate my school…."

"Again, free fan service for me!"

"You might not want to say that while I the fate of your hair in the palm of my hand."

"Hana, my hair is pink, I doubt it can get any worse."

"Don't tempt me; do you KNOW what kind of stuff I could do to your hair from this angle?"

"….Just finish up."

"Yeah, yeah."

--

Bright pink hair swayed back and forth as a figure ran down the now almost empty hallways of the school. The figure huffed, their lungs begging for air but receiving none. 'I'M LATE!!' Madeleine screamed in her mind.

The finishing touches on her hair had taken longer than expected; causing the now pink haired girl to only arrive in the school AFTER the tardy bell had rung.

"Damn it, I'm NEVER late! Ugh, now the surprise is over!"

Madeleine ran faster, even though her heavy backpack was still weighing her down. Why her classroom had to be on the OTHER side of school, no one was sure, but it was.

The pink hair clashed greatly with dark blue long sleeved shirt, making her hair even more noticeable. Repeated curses could be heard throughout the hallways as the girl ran faster, trying, (TRYING) to get to class at least only five minutes late.

The girl looked down at the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes. She just DIDN'T go to class late, it wasn't who she was. Now she had finally gotten to Japan and she was already late for one of her classes, that's real impressive…

Looking up, Madeleine was just in time to see a familiar face only about six feet away from her. The girl tried to stop immediately, not wanting to crash into him. The action was not successful, though, as the girl twisted her feet together instead.

Madeleine had just enough time to yell out a quick, "SHIT!" before her body fell to the cold, unforgiving ground. A distance THUD could be heard from the school as the girl was connected to the floor.

The black backpack flew off from the girl's back from the impact, moving about four feet away from her. Books that had been in her hands were now spread all around her. Different mixtures of papers floated around in the air, slowly falling to the ground as well.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Madeleine dare not look up into the dark eyes of the host member. An awful pain erupted from her head and side, having landed on them both painfully. Sighing slightly, the girl summoned up all the courage she had in her, though small it was, and looked up at the man that was now looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Heh, hey there Mori…"

Mori was suddenly in front of the fallen girl, one hand on the shoulder that wasn't facing the ground. Slowly, Madeleine was lifted up to a sitting position, though she sat hunched over a bit, still in slight pain.

Looking around, Madeleine couldn't help but sigh, seeing her stuff spread out all over the floor. Taking a few of the closest papers around her, she gathered them up in her hands, glad that most of her stuff was in her backpack.

"Well, now there's no chance of me being only five minutes late, is there?"

No reply was heard from the silent host member, not like she was expecting one, though. Suddenly another hand was picking up some of the papers, taking the ones that were out of Madeleine's reach. Mori stood up and walked over to the abandoned backpack, grabbed it, and walked back to the girl that was still on the ground.

Slowly, the two began to put all of the materials into the backpack, not really caring where they were going at the moment. Having put the last book in, Madeleine finally looked up into the host member's face.

"Thanks."

Mori just nodded his head and stood up right, putting the backpack over his shoulder. A large hand was offered to the girl, waiting for her to take it. Madeleine looked up at the hand for a little bit, before finally taking it into her grasp.

The taller figure pulled the girl up, but stopped short when he heard a small whining sound. Looking down at the girl, Mori saw Madeleine holding her right side with her hand, hunching over a bit.

Madeleine looked up and smiled a bit. "Sorry, um, my side is kind of hurting; I must have bruised it or something."

Mori's gaze didn't falter as the girl tried to play off like she wasn't in pain. Knowing that things weren't looking so good, Madeleine laughed a bit. "Um, yeah, I'll just take my backpack and go now, thanks for your help!"

The girl made a move for the backpack, but Mori turned so it was out of her reach. A slight glare was on the host member's face, scaring Madeleine slightly.

"Um…"

"You're hurt."

Madeleine's eyes widened a bit, but she quickly tried to straighten up, trying to show that he was wrong. The plan backfired though as a surge of pain went through her right side. The girl flinched and she cursed herself mentally.

A THUD was then heard as Madeleine's backpack was lowered to the floor. Suddenly Mori's back was in front of the pink haired girl, his body almost all the way to the floor.

The girl raised and eyebrow, her eyes wide in surprise. Slowly, Madeleine tilted her head to the side, not knowing what to say.

"Um, Mori, what-"

"Get on."

Mori put his hands to the floor, sort of as a way to lift the girl up. The host member looked back at the 'used to be' blonde, in a way just asking her to argue. Madeleine, shocked beyond belief, asked again, "What?"

"Get on."

"Why?"

"You're going to the infirmary."

"But I don't need too."

"Get on."

The tone in which Mori spoke was strange and kind of scary in a way. The girl didn't want to be told again, so she did the only thing she knew to do. Slowly, Madeleine put two arms around Mori's neck and stepped through the host member's hands to her feet through.

Mori wrapped his hands around Madeleine's legs, making it so the girl wouldn't fall off his back. Soon the girl was on the tall man's back, which felt as if she were 50ft above ground. 'Damn, he's taller than I thought…'

Grabbing Madeleine's quickly with one hand, Mori place it on his right hand and started to walk down the hall. Madeleine couldn't help but stare at the boy, her backpack was extremely heavy and he was treating it like it weighed nothing!

The two walked in silence down the hallway. Well, actually, Mori was the only one that was walking; Madeleine was busy gripping Mori for dear life, worried she would fall off. 'How can he carry me, I'm too heavy!'

Suddenly the two were outside, making their way into another section of the school. Madeleine pouted a bit. The infirmary was no where near from her classroom! Why was it that fate just didn't want her to go to class today?

"Why is your hair pink?"

Madeleine suddenly burst out laughing, causing Mori to turn his head to look at her, wondering if the girl had hit her head. Through all the drama, pain, and embarrassment this morning, Madeleine had completely forgotten about her hair! The last thing on her mind was the style choice of her dead white blood cells! The girl smiled and looked Mori straight in the eyes.

"Surprise."

--

Mori lowered Madeleine down onto the white bed slowly, not wanting her to hurt anything else. The girl looked up at the host member, seeing that the ride hadn't affected him in the least. 'Why is he so strong?'

Looking around the room, both students could see that there was no nurse to be found. The only things that were here were five large white beds, and medical equipment that seemed ready for someone to crack their head open, break a leg, cut themselves in two, and stub a toe.

But the thing that the girl noticed most was the long, sharp needle that was laying just on the table. The needle was slightly filled with a brown liquid, and it looked like it had recently been used.

"I hate needles…"

Mori looked at the girl without a set emotion, which Madeleine found a little unsettling. Why wasn't he leaving? He had taken her here, now he could go back to class. His stared was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Um, Mori, why were you in the hall anyway?"

"Going to practice."

"I see...sorry I made you late then."

The boy just shrugged and grabbed a chair, pulling it towards him. Sitting down in the chair, Mori looked around the room as well, apparently bored. The silence was starting to worry the girl as the seconds ticked on.

Normally she didn't mind comfortable silences with Mori, but this was ANYTHING but comfortable. Madeleine felt like such a idiot. After all, she was already late and now she made Mori late! Hana was going to laugh her ass off when she heard this…

Seconds ticked by and the girl wondered if she should say something. But, really, what do you say in this situation? From what Madeleine had gathered about Mori, he didn't like to talk much.

Madeleine wasn't a HUGE talker either, but she did like to have long, meaningful conversations with friends and family. Of course, Mori wasn't really a friend, yet. The girl would LIKE to be friends, but she didn't know if Mori could even stand her. Maybe he just found her incredibly annoying. Maybe he was plotting his revenge for her right now! Maybe he was going to beat her down with a stick! Maybe-

"Your hair looks good pink."

Gray eyes widened and Madeleine turned her head sharply to Mori, who had spoken. The host club member slowly looked back at her, his dark eyes showing no clue of emotion though. Madeleine's mouth gaped slightly, but she couldn't really make any sound, her words caught in her throat.

"Mor-"

"What seems to be the trouble?"

Both teenagers looked to the now open door, a little surprised. The nurse smiled at the two and walked towards them. A traditional white coat was simple cloths underneath was her attire, which was a little surprising to the girl, having expected something weird and colorful, like most of the school.

The nurse looked from the two and tilted her head to the side, smiling a bit, as if she knew something they didn't. With another creepy smile, the nurse asked, "Did I miss something important?"

--

"DUCK AND COVER!!"

That was the first thing Madeleine heard when she entered the Host Club that afternoon. What the girl saw reminded her of a battle field after a huge battle. Random objects were being thrown around in the air.

Doing as the mystery voice said, Madeleine threw herself down on the floor as gently as she could, just before another object was thrown straight at her. 'Was that printer…?'

Finally the various object throwing ceased, causing Madeleine to look up. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were breathing heavily, right on opposite sides on a shape that the girl liked to call 'The random stuff pyramid'.

The pink haired girl slowly got up from the floor, gripping her right side in slight pain. She was feeling better than this morning, but the pain didn't go away just yet. Madeleine had spent the entire day in the infirmary; the nurse had said that she didn't want to take a chance of her falling down again. The girl was just bruised badly, but she should be better in a few days. So, this meant that Madeleine hadn't been able to go to class, but instead had to work on her schoolwork in the infirmary. This was actually a good thing because the teacher thought that Madeleine had gotten hurt BEFORE the tardy bell had rung, causing her to not get put down as tardy. This being said, because she hadn't been let out of her bed all day, the girl had no idea what had happened in class.

Well, it didn't take much to figure it out.

Suddenly Madeleine could see Kaoru waving something in the air, something brown. Tamaki screamed a shrill scream as well, making the girl plug her ears. The thing looked like some sort of stuffed animal or something, so why was Tamaki freaking out?

Oh, Kaoru was writing something on the back of the stuffed animal now, why was he doing that? 'Hm, I don't remember this being part of the plan…'

Madeleine watched with little expression as Haruhi suddenly ran towards both of the twins. Haruhi grabbed the stuffed animal from Kaoru and seemed to shove it in the twins faces. The pink haired girl could hear the yelling, but she couldn't make out the words.

She caught a few, though. Words like 'house', 'never', and 'make up already' was what she heard. Madeleine tilted her head to the side, confused. What was she saying to them anyway?

That's when it clicked.

With a smirk, Madeleine nearly jumped for joy, but the bandages around her stomach stopped her from doing much. Looking over at the twins, she could tell that she was right. Everything was going perfectly.

They had won.

Madeleine tried not to laugh as she witnessed Haruhi on the floor, apparently defeated. The twins were sticking their tongues out at Tamaki now, who looked as if he were on fire, since he was so enraged.

The twins were laughing at the 'King', but they suddenly stopped. Hikaru and Kaoru looked straight at their houseguest, eyes wide. Madeleine tilted her head to the side, wondering why they were looking at her like that. Did she have something on her face?

Both of the twins pointed to the girl, causing her to feel slightly embarrassed. What had she done? Was it against the rules to simply walk in the room now? Maybe they were angry at her for not helping with the plan or something. Well, it wasn't her fault that gravity hated her! What did she-

"Why is your hair pink?"

Madeleine felt like an idiot after those words left both of the twins' mouths. How could she have forgotten about her hair AGAIN?! 'Quick Madeleine, think of a snappy comeback! Anything, say anything! Ah, my mind is failing on me! What do I do-'

"Surprise."

The entire Host Club, including Madeleine, looked over to the right, in shock. Madeleine's mouth hung open freely, not believing her ears. Did the world suddenly decide to turn upside down? Where her eyes and ears finally failing on her? Or was this some sort of sick joke that was come to bite her in the ass like it usually did?

Mori curved his lips in what could be called an 'almost-there' smile.

There, on the very back portion of Mori's dark, gorgeous hair, was a section of once dark hair….

…that was now pink.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me: YAAAAAAAY! Wow, THAT was a long chapter! REVEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! I actually like this story so I'll probably continue it anyway, but still, REVIEW!!

Tamaki:….I wasn't in it at all….

Me: Not true! I made you scream like a girl, remember?

Tamaki:…

Me:…Anyway….I going to develop the Ouran characters more in the next chapter! Also, I wish to have a vote!

1.Do you think that Madeleine is a good person to pair Mori with so far?

2. Would you want Maddie paired up with another character (could be Ouran character or someone made up)

3.Who do you think Hana would be good paired up with?

4. Should I put more yaoi in it? (I already know the answer to this…)

These are just some things I would like to know, it doesn't mean that it's going to make anything happen in the story though! It may or it may not, who knows! Also, I know that the whole 'Mori carrying Madeleine on his back' thing was a little over used…BUT I didn't use the whole 'walking and suddenly bumping into each other making it so one of the characters is onto of the other' thing, so ha!!

REVIEW!!


	4. Still Pink!

Me:…wow…I've been gone for a long time, haven't I?

Tamaki: We've been lonely!!!

Me: But I stuck you in a closet with Haruhi before I left!

Tamaki: /blushs/…well….

Me: Shut up, I don't even want to know!

Tamaki:…

Me: /sighs/ Anyway…Sorry I've been gone so long guys. I was pretty busy with school. Choir, dance, advanced English…it's a lot….But, I'll stop wasting your time and get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!!

Thank you, now on with the story!!

**Don't Say A Thing: chapter 4**

"…I'm going to kill myself…"

Cold, air condition air blew through the large bedroom. Pink stained towels were spread across the floor in a messy fashion. Vast amounts of hair products covered the bathroom counter, and some had even fallen on the floor, forgotten. The clock read midnight.

"…It's not coming out…"

"I **know** it's not coming out, Hana. Otherwise I wouldn't be planning suicide!"

The red haired, once blue haired, girl glared at her blonde friend. Well, actually, her used to be blonde friend…

"Jeez, Madeleine. I thought you said it wasn't permanent!"

"It wasn't! At least I thought it wasn't…"

Hana sighed, taking her hands away from her friend's still pink hair. They had tried basically every shampoo and conditioner they could buy. Nothing was working. Hana had used so many chemicals she wondered if her hands were going to change into some weird, mutated creature.

Shaking her head a bit, the red head grabbed the pink dye that they had previously used. It looked exactly like the can that Madeleine had bought for the twins. Why was it that Hikaru could get the pink out of his hair but Madeleine couldn't?

Scanning the object closer, Hana turned it slightly upside down and stared. Her eyes got wide and she almost dropped the can.

There, in black market, at the bottom of the can, were the words:

**Have Fun, Strawberry.**

**Love, **

**Hikaru and Kaoru.**

Hana let the can hit the floor. She put her chemical covered hands over her mouth, trying not to break out in laughter. How had they known? Why had they done it? Madeleine stared at her friend, eyebrow raised in question.

"What's so funny?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breath ragged and fast, the used to be blonde ran through the hallways at lightning speed.

Madeleine had lost track of time. Honestly, she had!

School had been a basic hell that day. During class everyone stared at her, not even paying attention to the lesson. The twins had changed back to their natural hair color, but hers remain a very bright, and very noticeable, pink.

Of course, the girl had confronted the twins earlier that morning, but they ignored her heated questions easily. She didn't know how they had switched the cans on her, and she probably never would. Some things were just better left unsolved, she concluded.

They had, however, promised her that they would get a professional hair stylist to turned her pink hair back to blonde. The catch, though, was that she would probably have to wait two weeks or so

Personally, Madeleine thought that they could have the stylist come at anytime. They just wanted to spite her…

After class the girl had raced to the choir room. The one that was actually being used.

Madeleine's first love had been and always would be: singing.

Singing just made sense to her. It was something that always made her happy, no matter how bad it go. She loved to work for it, to prove herself wrong. To beat her own limits. Honestly, she considered herself lucky. Not everyone had something that they felt so strongly about like she did.

The choir had kept her for a while, testing out her voice and such. By the time she had started to learn the first piece Madeleine's mental alarm went off.

She had completely forgotten about the Host club!

So, here we are, watching Madeleine bust through the doors of the Host club, making a complete idiot of herself.

It's fun to watch.

"I'm so sorry I'm la-"

"Kyoya, restrain him!"

A large, metal cage seemed to appear from the heavens as it crashed down to the ground. Some smoke from the dust began to rise and Madeleine put her hands over her mouth to not get anyone of it in her lungs.

Slowly, the girl made her way to the cage, eyes wide with curiousity.

There, in the cage, climbing on it like a wild animal, was a boy.

He wore a dark green uniform. His legs could be seen from his shorts, even though he wore long sleeves. Brown hair and blue eyes graced his cute face, but it held a scowl instead of a smile that should have been there.

"What the…?"

"Let me go you creeps!"

Madeleine watched as the Host members gathered around the cage, seeming to come one at a time like the floor was a stage. Tamaki mumbled something as each Host came up, and the girl couldn't help but stare.

What was going on?

The boy yelled still, seeming to think that if he pulled hard enough the cage would break. Horrid names that no child should know came from the boy's mouth. Madeleine had to wonder what the host club had done to make the boy hate them this much. Well, the kid had a lot of energy, that was for sure.

Suddenly the kid stopped struggling altogether. He hung his head low, as if he were ashamed. The atmosphere seemed to get darker, and Madeleine had to listen carefully to hear what the boy said.

"Please, I'm gonna run out of time…"

Run out of time?

Time for what?

XXXXXXXXXXX

"His name is Shirou Takaoji, he's in elementary school and he came to the club to ask Tamaki for lessons on how to 'make a woman happy'."

Madeleine nodded at the information that Kyoya gave her, not really expecting anything less crazy. Soon after the small scene, Renge had appeared suddenly from the ground. She rambled on about Shota and what type of host Shirou was. The boy had been forced through reckless 'training' and it didn't take long for him to run out of the host club, obviously finding Renge's traing pointless. Which, it was, but that wasn't important.

Now they entire host club, including Madeleine, stood in the middle of Shirou's school. Haruhi had been dressed in a middle school uniform while Huni had taken on the role of an elementary school kid.

Apparently, Haruhi thought that the cause for Shirou's stress was actually a single girl, not the will to impress many at once. It made since, though Madeleine had to admit that she wouldn't have put it together as quickly as Haruhi had.

"Okay…I get why Haruhi and Huni are in disguise but…why the hell am I?"

The pink haired girl lift up her arms slightly, as if to show off some sort of prize. Madeleine had been hurriedly dressed in a dark blue suit with a tie, something that a lawyer would wear. Her pink hair had been tied in a bun, which made the brightness even more noticeable. She looked like a teacher, in a way.

Personally, she found the whole thing unnecessary.

"Well, dear Madeleine, we didn't have another middle school uniform and that was the only thing left."

Madeleine couldn't help but realize that Kyoya really hadn't answered her questions. Damn Shadow King…

Kyoya gazed at that girl for a while before smiling, smirking really, and started to scribbled something in his notebook. Did he take the thing with him everywhere? And what the hell was he writing?

As the girl watched the other host members 'sneak' around the school, Madeleine couldn't help but let her mind wander. She needed to get closer to Kyoya. Not because she liked him in 'that' way, but because he would be very useful to have as a friend. Or, at least as a good person to be around.

A smirk graced her face. She had an idea.

"Kyoya _dear_, have you ever considered selling dōjinshi of the Host members?"

The Shadow King snapped his notebook shut. The sound seemed to be heard throughout the hallway and Madeleine couldn't help but flinch slightly. Had she struck a nerve?

"And what is this dōjinshi of which you speek?"

"Basically it's a comic, usually yaoi, created by fans for fans. Ever wanted to of your favorite characters to kiss but they don't even shake hands? Dojinshi makes it happen. Ever wanted two enemies to admit there obvious feelings for each other? Dojinshi makes it happen. Ever wanted the characters to just skip all the useless fluff and jump each other's bones? Dojinshi DEFINITELY makes it happen."

The girl stood, frozen. She had said to much. Kyoya was looking at her without any emotion at all. Just starring…She had done it. She had made him go into such rage that he would personally murder her with-

"Interesting."

Madeleine blink.

Once.

Twice.

Three times?

"What?"

"It's interesting."

She couldn't believe it. Was Kyoya actually considering what she had to say? Had the world totally been turned upside-down? Oh well, might as well continue.

"Yeah…I know a few girls that would do dojinshi for you easily. You could give them a free session with their favorite host and they would be all yours."

"And what would they draw, exactly?"

"Anything you wanted. Pairings mostly, though. Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori and Huni, Tamaki and Haruhi, since everyone thinks that she's a guy. Hell, even you and Tamaki. I've heard a few yaoi rumors around the school, and girls would pay big bucks to have there fantasies answered."

Kyoya stared at the floor then, not saying anything. For a second the pink haired girl wondered if she had said too much. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the last part. After all, that was his best friend she had been talking about. She had gone too far, again.

"I'll think about."

The girl turned sharply towards the Shadow King, stunned. Had she seriously heard him correctly? He couldn't possibly mean it. If he was serious then-

"Madeleine and Mori will guard the east entrance."

Pink hair turned to the left, the girl's eyes leaving Kyoya to stare at Tamaki. He pointed his finger to the girl, as if he had just made some sort of giant speech.

Suddenly all of the Hosts started to go their separate ways, obviously looking for Shirou. Madeleine turned her head left and right, watching all of the Hosts leave.

Soon all that were left were Mori and herself, which scared her. The tall Host walked past her, obviously going in the direction to the east entrance. Madeleine stared at the wall for a while, not believing it.

"…What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence

Complete and utter silence.

Madeleine crossed her arms over her chest, as if that would help her some how. Both students leaned on opposite walls, occasionally looking at the yard to see if anyone was coming.

There was no point to being a guard, but Tamaki sure as hell found one. While the other hosts were busy finding the boy, they were stuck outside, acting like dogs.

Personally, the girl found Tamaki's plan a bit off. Wouldn't they need Mori to help bring the kid back to the host club? After all, there was no way that he would go peacefully. What was the King thinking?

Sighing, the girl stared at the floor, trying not to look at the other. After all, Madeleine didn't know Mori that well and she still felt uncomfortable around him. Sure, she liked his nice silence sometimes, but other times she just wanted to hear his voice.

He had a good voice, and it was a shame that it wasn't heard as often. Of course, that was just who Mori was, and she had no right to try and change him. Maybe it was because the girl needed someone to talk. It didn't have to be a lot, but just the sound was enough.

Sometimes Madeleine wondered why the Host had so many fans. True, he was extremely good looking, but he never said anything to the people that asked for him. Huni did most of the talking, but the girls at school were still crazy about the tall host.

There was a chance that she would understand one day, but at the moment she was still clueless. Madeleine made a mental note to get to know Mori better. Maybe there was more to him that she thought. Maybe…

"Why is your hair still pink?"

He speaks?

Oh, yeah, right…

"Um…Hikaru and Kaoru switched dyes on me. This one is permanent."

"Hm."

Okay, talking time was over apparently.

No, that couldn't happen.

She wouldn't allow.

They needed to talk more. They needed to get to know each other. To do that there needed to be WORDS!

"Plus, they won't help me get my hair color back until two weeks. Personally, I think they're doing it to spite me."

The tall Host remained silent. He didn't even shake his head, nodded, or do that little 'hm' thing. Just silence.

Madeleine started to panic. Had she crossed a line? He was just starring at her, as if she had suddenly grown another head. What had she said to upset him? The girl mentally went back through her sentences in her head. She frowned, there was nothing offensive in her statements, so what was up?

"Um, I-"

"I have a stylist."

The girl's eyes widened just a fraction. Whatever she had been about to say was quickly forgotten. Was Mori saying what she thought he was saying? No way, that was impossible. She was just hearing things.

"What?"

"After this, we'll go."

Okay, apparently her hearing was fine. It was just her mind that needed checking.

"Um…okay."

Mori nodded his head, turning to look out in the yard, as if he hadn't said anything. The thought of Mori actually speaking was enough to make anyone go insane, so Madeleine had to wonder why she wasn't in the crazy house at that moment. Maybe he-

"**I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BACK. THEM OTHER BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT. I THINK IT'S SPECIAL WHAT'S BEHIND YOUR BACK? SO TURN AROUND AND I'LL PICK UP THE SLACK-"**

The girl quickly answered her ringing cell phone, face flushed with embarrassment. Note to self, change ringtone…

"Hello…?"

"Madeleine? This is Kyoya. We have Shirou. You two can leave your post and go home, we won't be needing you any longer."

Why did it feel like they had just gotten fired?

"Um…okay. Are you sur-"

"Positive. Goodbye."

With a click the Shadow King was gone.

Madeleine stared at her blue cell phone, as if it would tell her all the answers if she looked at it long enough. Hm…it wasn't working.

"Um, bye?"

The girl quickly put her phone back in her pocket. Her face was still flushed from her earlier embarrassment, and Madeleine wished more than anything that Mori wasn't stare at her. Why couldn't a hole just swallow her in the ground?

"Um…we can leave. It's over."

Mori nodded his head and turned, walking towards the gate entrance. Madeleine stared after the taller host member, kind of in a daze. Slowly, the girl was beginning to see why people liked the host. He was a kind person. He didn't say much because there was nothing to be said.

And he stared at you because, deep down, he knew that you wanted his voice…but he wasn't willing to give it.

"Are you coming?"

Madeleine looked up from the ground. Mori had turned back to her direction, starring at her with a slightly impatient face. It took a second for Madeleine to get what he was talking about, then it click. The hair stylist.

"Um, yeah."

The girl quickly ran up to the host, looking up at him when she was at his side. Mori gazed down at her for a minute, not making any move to continue on his way. Madeleine stared back up, slightly curious. She couldn't find any key as to what his emotion was or what he was thinking. Why did he just stare? What interest could she possibly hold?

"Um…"

Mori began to walk again, this time with Madeleine quick at his heels. As they walked passed the school, through the park, and to Mori's house, Madeleine realized something.

Sometimes, silence said more than words ever could.

Another single thought made it's way into Madeleine's mind. The thought made her shiver slightly, almost enough to put her arms around herself. Eyes wide, it was as if the world had come crashing down.

'…How did Kyoya get my number?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All done, hun!"

Madeleine's chair was turned around sharply, facing the mirror, as if presenting itself instead of the person sitting in it.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes…and outright gasped in shock.

Blonde, golden hair stared back at her. She tangled her fingers into the dead white blood cells, as if afraid they would disappear. A smile graced the girl's face, and she jumped off the chair and did a little spin.

Truthfully, she never realized how much she actually liked her hair. Sure, it was a pain at times, and way to thin for its own good, but it was still **her** hair. And she had, surprisingly, missed it.

The gay stylist smiled at the girl's reaction, patting her head.

"There you are, darling. Now, I suggest not pulling anymore stunts like that, otherwise you might not have any hair left!"

Madeleine quickly nodded his head, muttering a 'thanks', not really paying attention to the man. Her hair was finally back, and that was all the mattered.

Mori, sitting in another chair, watched in the background.

The girl did another small twirl, bubbling with happiness. Who knew that such a small thing could bring such joy. Personally, Mori had liked the pink hair, but he knew that Madeleine desperately wanted it back to normal. Of course, the host had not problem with this. After all, she was a good friend, and he had had nothing else to do.

Suddenly a maid with dark long hair entered the room, bowing to the tall host.

"Sir, dinner is served. You mother and father await you…as well as your guest."

Mori nodded his head before looking back over at Madeleine. The host's eyes widened slightly at what he saw, flinching a bit.

The girl had gone completely pale. Gray eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. She was shaking slightly and Mori thought he saw her soul leave her body.

…

"I'm having dinner…with your **parents**?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yes, that's how I'm ending it. Yeah…it wasn't the best chapter, but it was more of an 'info chapter' thing, I guess…

Tamaki: Barely anyone spoke in this…

Me: That was the point!

Tamaki:…Oh…BUT SPEECH IS A MUST IN CONFESSING ONE'S LOVE TO ANOTHER!

Me: But nothing romantic happened…

Tamaki: But there will be! Especially when Mo-/greywings2 quickly covers Tamaki's mouth/

Me: Shut up you idiot! They don't need to know yet!

Tamaki: /through hand/ bsorrwy.

Me: He means 'sorry', folks…anyway.

REVEW PLEASE!!!!

And answer these questions!

1. Do you think Madeleine is a good person to pair up with Mori?

2. Would you want Madeleine paired up with another character? (Ouran or OC)

3. Who do you think Hana would be good paired up with?

4. Should I put more yaoi into this?

ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Drowning With Honey

Me:….Hi everyone….

Tamaki: /cries/ Where have you been?!

Me: Um…in the real world?

Tamaki: What are you talking about? This IS the real world!

Me: Heh, sure it is. It's not like your entire life is an anime and manga that crazy fans drool and cry over or anything!

Tamaki:…What?

Me: Never mind!...Um, here's the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!!

Thank you, now on with the story!!

**Don't Say A Thing: Chapter 5**

The bright sun started to set, and cold night began to cover the world with its cool darkness that held so much relief from harsh light. Wind blew softly, giving many passersby a nice breeze to enjoy as they continued to walk down the streets.

Many eyes would stop and stare at the larger than needed houses as they passed. This neighborhood was definitely one that lived on the 'other' side of life. The 'better' side, if you will.

As eyes gazed at the houses, they also landed on the two figures that were standing next to them.

Madeleine continued to look down at the ground, not thinking she had the strength to actually meet her companion's eyes. Hands in her pockets, the blonde girl couldn't help but go over the events that had taken place only moments ago.

If she had not been there when it had happened, she probably wouldn't have believed it herself.

_/Two hours earlier/ _

_Hell had frozen over._

_Two pairs of eyes were currently digging holes in her head. They were examining her to the fullest, and being very blunt about it. Brown orbs were taking in her every feature, every movement, every breath._

_Mori's parents were really something…_

_Madeleine wasn't sure what it was, but they were something alright._

"_Ahem."_

_The blonde girl looked up sharply to the right. She was greeted by Mori's mother's dark brown, piercing eyes. Just like her son's, Madeleine couldn't tell what emotions were being displayed in the woman's dark orbs._

_Was she disappointed?_

_Angry?_

_Shocked?_

_What was she thinking?!_

_The woman put a hand to her chin, humming a bit for thought. Mori's mother's long black hair was put up into a tight bun, giving her a highly professional look. She looked to be quite tall, but Madeleine couldn't tell since she was sitting down. Though, she looked to be around 5"8 or so. _

_Bottom line, you did __**not**__ want to mess with this woman._

"_Do you wish to date my son, little girl?"_

"_No ma'am!"_

_Crap. She had answered way to fast. Not to mention she had basically yelled it out when there was really no need to. Sure, the table was pretty long, but they could all hear each other very well._

"_W-what I mean is…We haven't known each other very long. I mean, M-Mori's a cool guy and all, but w-we really just meet. We're j-just friends and not even good ones yet. B-but I hope to be. It's n-not like I wouldn't date him or anything. Not like I'd want t-to. W-well I mean I would. But I-I wouldn't. I'm just…going…to…shut up."_

_Silence._

_All eyes were wide._

_Even Mori's were a small facture. _

_Madeleine desperately wanted to bang her head in the __**Filet Mignon aux Oignons – Gratin Dauphinois**__ that they were having for dinner._

_Seconds went by and no one spoke._

_The girl wished that the good lord would be gracious to her and let the ground swallow her up._

_Mori's father was first to make a move._

_The man had dark brown hair that was starting to turn gray at the edges. His skin sagged slightly, but he still looked very good for his age. Sharp dark eyes stared at the girl, and his mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown._

_He slowly started to…laugh?_

_Small chuckles could be heard from the older male, who was covering his mouth a bit, as if to be polite. Suddenly another voice joined him, this one was more high pitched, though. The mother was also joining her husband in a slight giggle, and her once cold eyes were now shinning._

_The only ones that weren't laughing were the two teenagers._

_One, confused beyond belief._

_The other, use to it by now._

_/back to the present/_

The dinner had gone on after Mori's parents had had their 'laughing spell'. By the end of the meal Madeleine had learned many things about the tall host's parents, as well as the host himself.

For one, Mori definitely got his silent nature and height from his father. The two were similar in looks, but Mori's features actually seemed to be softer somehow. He was very serious as well, which could also be a trait that was passed down to his son.

Mori's mother, though, was a little different. For example, the woman LOVED to talk. Madeleine had barely been able to get in two words during dinner, but the girl found that she didn't care as much as she thought she would. The tall host got most of his looks from his mother, though. Dark hair, eyes, fair skin, all of those features belonged to the woman as well.

Strange enough, Mori's mother had asked to be called "Mizu", since her real name apparently made her seem old.

All in all, they were nice people.

Of course, Madeleine still felt the embarrassment from Mizu's earlier question.

Mori had not spoken to her since dinner…and it made the girl nervous.

Currently, the two were waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru to come pick Madeleine up and take her home. She had been offered a ride, but the girl had kindly refused. They had already given her dinner, there was no need to do anything else.

Slowly, Madeleine lifted up her had to finally look at the male next to her. Mori didn't seem to be upset or annoyed, but she could never be sure with him so…you never really knew.

"Mori…I-"

A loud honk made the girl jump suddenly, cutting off her sentence. Madeleine looked back behind her, her face red with anger. A black limo greeted the two figure's, and the driver waved his hand slightly, a sure sign that the twins had made him do it.

She was going to kill them…

Sighing, Madeleine turned towards the other, wanting nothing more than to rush into the car and driving far far away.

"…Thanks…Thank you for everything. You're parents are…interesting. And I'm glad I have my normal hair back."

"Hm," Was all the host said, while nodding his head.

Madeleine smiled a bit. With a reply like that, there must be nothing wrong. A short reply from Mori was always good. It meant that everything was back to normal, which was **really** good.

Mori wasn't upset with her…thank God.

"Well, okay then…See ya later."

Waving slightly, the girl hurriedly walked to the limo, not looking back. Opening the door, Madeleine glared at the twins as soon as got inside the car.

Screams could be heard as the limo drove away…

Mori waited until the car was further down the street..

A little more.

A little more.

A little more…perfect.

Mori closed his eyes, breathed deeply…

And laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait…we're going where?"

Madeleine stared up at the two brothers, who were wearing their usual no good smirks. Three weeks had passed since the girl had gone to the Morinozuka residence. Things had gone back to normal then…well, as normal as things could be in a high school host club. Madeleine had, by now, gotten information on every host in the club. Tamaki was surprisingly right, though; the girls did pay big bucks to know the tiniest information about their favorite host. It was funny really, because they could have gotten those answers for free if they had just asked the hosts themselves.

At the moment, Hikaru and Kaoru were in the girl's room, smiling. If the twins were smiling…then something very bad was about to happen.

"Kyouya's family has an artificial tropical beach, and he's invited us to use it," Answered Hikaru, who suddenly stepped away from the Madeleine's bed.

"Yeah, the entire host club is invited," Said Kaoru, who also stepped away from the bed.

Madeleine raised her eyebrow with curiosity. "Kyouya is letting us come to an artificial tropical beach, for free?...Okay, am I the only one that sees something wrong with that?"

"Oh, don't spoil it Madeleine. Just get over it and have fun," Both twins answered in unison.

Suddenly both twins were in the doorway, still smirking. They looked at one another, then back at Madeleine. The girl felt as if she should be running for her life right about now…

Still smirking, the twins said before running out of her room, "Well, now all you need is a swimsuit!"

Madeleine nearly fell off the bed when suddenly two twin maids made their way into her room. They both had dark hair with equally dark eyes…and the looks on their faces scared the girl more than anything.

"Try not to struggle, Madam."

The girl's eyes grew wide.

They were coming closer.

And closer.

And closer…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warmth engulfed whoever entered its doors. The sounds of birds and other animals could be heard throughout the area. Palm trees surrounded the place, giving the effect of a beach in Hawaii or somewhere close to it at least. The water slides and large pool areas were nothing short of amazing, and even if you didn't like the water you had to admit it was impressive.

"Haruhi…I think we're not in Kansas anymore."

"What?"

Madeleine didn't bother answering the other girl's obvious confusion. She was still to amazed by the place surrounding her. Currently the two girls were sitting down together at a small table with a large umbrella shading them from the sun.

Haruhi took a sip of the drink that had been offered to her earlier, sighing a bit. The girl wore a simple yellow t-shirt and green shorts, which surprised the blonde for some reason. She had expect Haruhi to be wearing a two piece swimsuit or some sort. After all, this would probably be Tamaki's only chance to see the girl in something of that nature.

Who would have thought.

The blonde girl at the moment wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a purple t-shirt, accompanied with a dark blue baseball cap. Earlier she had been wearing a dark blue one-piece and swam for a little while, but she soon changed into normal cloths, much to the twins dismay.

'You should have chosen something that you could show off more' they had said. Madeleine had simply shaken her head and said that a swimsuit was made to swim in, not to show off what wasn't for sale anyway.

Obviously, the twins were not pleased.

But then again, Madeleine couldn't really bring herself to care.

"Haruhi, I think we're the only sane people in this club."

"I agree with you, but why do you think that?"

"Well, it might have to do with the fact that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki are basically having a war with water guns right in front of us."

"Are you sure? It could also be the fact that Kyouya-sempai seems to be plotting our death in that notebook of his."

"Yes, that too. Wow, I almost forgot about that."

Surprisingly, the two girls had gotten to be good friends over the few weeks they had known each other. Both had similar thoughts about each host and the school in general, but they also liked to hear the other's thoughts on subjects that they hadn't even thought of.

For example, Haruhi had taught Madeleine about the good sides to being a lawyer, while Madeleine had taught Haruhi the importance of musical theater, regardless of what other people had told her.

In fact, the two had made plans for the blonde to spend the night at Haruhi's house sometime this month, though they weren't sure when exactly. Oh well, they had time to think about later, not to mention they both had to get through the dramatic life known as Ouran High School.

"Hey…Tamaki just hit that strange looking totem pole pretty hard…and now it's glowing," Haruhi said, pointing to it slightly.

Madeleine would have looked over to where the other girl was pointing, but her eyes were centered elsewhere.

Honey…

Honey was swimming in the current pool, just minding his own business. He looked so cute as he swam with a small pink floaty around him. You could almost forget that he was actually a senior, which was kind of scary.

"Hey, Haruhi…there's a giant wave heading towards Honey."

In a flash the large blue monster of water scooped up that young looking host. Mori, Madeleine, and Haruhi jumped out of their seats, rushing towards Honey in an attempt to rescue him.

Mori was ahead of all of them now. He was almost there. He would reach Honey in time! There would be no drama today! He-

Mori tripped on a banana peal.

…

Yeah.

At the tall host's sudden fall, Madeleine and Haruhi, who were behind him, tripped over Mori's long legs and fell as well in the process. Water surround the area that all three figures were in, causing them to slip and slide more than usual.

In seconds Madeleine felt herself fall straight into the pool. Water started to fill her mouth and nose, and she desperately swam up for air. After no more than two seconds, the blonde girl was suddenly swept away by the same wave as Honey, screaming for dear life.

It was as if the wave was going a hundred miles an hour, and the young girl couldn't help but stare in complete shock. She was suddenly dragged back down under the water, as if the current was alive and wanted her to suffer for daring to enter the water.

Madeleine's world started to go black.

Her lungs begged for air, but they received none.

She could take much more of this.

Was this really how things were going to end? Drowning?

What a lame way to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Maddie-Chan…"_

Madeleine could hear a ghost-like voice calling to her.

Was it the angel of death coming to take her to heaven?

Or…was she going to hell?

"_Maddie-Chan…"_

Oh God no, she wasn't ready!

Sure, Madeleine had joked about death before, but she wasn't really serious about it! I mean, come on, who could be?

"_Maddie-Chan…?"_

No.

No.

No…

"No! Stay away from me angel of death!"

Madeleine shot up, her hands reaching out in an attempt to protect herself. The girl's eyes flashed open, but she quickly closed them as light entered. Breathing heavily, the blonde slowly opened her eyes again, this time taking in her surroundings.

The tropical forest was what surprisingly greeted her. The sounds of the birds came to her ears, which slowly began to sooth her and calm her down.

She was fine.

She was safe.

She was **alive.**

"Maddie-Chan?"

Madeleine looked sharply to the right, and a looked of pure relief graced her face.

Honey was starring at her with worried eyes. The short host was currently right next to the girl, holding her right hand safely. It was strange but…Madeleine felt extremely secure near the blonde boy. He seemed to say that everything was going to be alright without even having to say anything.

"Honey? Where…are we?"

"Don't you remember? You slipped into the pool and got caught up in the giant wave like me. It through us a long way, but eventually it settled down. You really scared me."

"I did? How?"

"Well, you weren't waking up. And even after I preformed CPR you still wouldn't get up…but, you're okay now. I'm really happy."

The blonde girl stared at the host for a few seconds. Honey…had preformed CPR…on her?

Sure, he had saved her life and all, but just think about it. Honey's lips had been on hers. That was extremely hard to imagine.

Jeez, Madeleine could already hear the crazy fangirls squealing.

Blushing slightly, the girl coughed a bit and said, "Um…thank you, Honey. I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. But…where is 'here'?"

Although the tropical plants were familiar, the area was not. Why was this place so big, anyway? There was no way they'd be able to find their way back. Where the others looking for them by now, or had they already given up?

"I'm not sure, Maddie-Chan. But we should probably start looking for our friends."

Madeleine nodded at the host and tipped her hat to him, which had surprisingly stayed on.

"Alright, let's go. But, um, Honey…how do we get down?"

Getting down from trees had never been Madeleine's specialty…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed by since the exhausting task of actually getting the blonde to jump out of said tree. The pair had been walking around for a while now, which hadn't been an easy journey.

They had met dangerous animals, surprising holes of water, and the occasional tripping over a pebble or two on Madeleine's part. Honey had offered to carry the girl, but the blonde quickly refused, saying it was impossible.

"Maddie-Chan, what kind of cake do you like?"

"Chocolate or Vanilla."

"No strawberry?"

"Nah, Strawberry's never been my thing."

"Just like Takashi."

"Hm."

"That's exactly what he would say!" Honey exclaimed, laughing.

Madeleine smiled a bit and started to laugh as well.

"Maybe Mori's personality is rubbing off on me."

"That could be true. After all, you're the closest he's ever gotten to a girl. Besides Haru-Chan that is."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I don't really think we're that close. I mean, I know a lot about him, but that's only because of the stupid information job that Tamaki gave me."

"Tama-Chan can be kind of crazy…but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be who I am today."

"How is that?"

"Well, before Tama-Chan asked if I wanted to join the host club, I kind of had to hide who I was. It's not very tough to like cute things and cake, and I used to have to put off a very rough looking reputation. But then…Tama-Chan told me it was okay to like things like cake, fluffy things, and bunnies. He said it was okay to be myself…"

"…I didn't know that."

Madeleine looked down at the ground slightly as they continued walking. In all honesty, she didn't know much of anything about Tamaki. Sure, she had had to get facts about him, but those were nothing really. Of all the hosts, Tamaki was the one that she knew least about.

Maybe…she should try to change that.

"In a way…Tamaki made his own little family out of you guys."

"You're apart of it too Maddie-Chan!"

The girl turned to stare at the other for a second. Blinking, the female blonde slowly smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're-"

"**DROP THE BOY!"**

Both blondes turned their heads sharply at the sudden loud voice a little ways away. Honey and Madeleine quickly ran in the general direction of the voice, but right when they reached it they hide behind the trees, just incase it was something they didn't need to get involved in.

Their eyes widened at what they saw.

It looked as if a swat team or some sort…was surrounding Mori and Haruhi!

Mori held Haruhi protectively in his arms, holding her closer to his chest as the men got closer to them. Suddenly one man grabbed Haruhi's arm, who screamed in the process. Mori's eyes turned sharp as he punched the man straight in the face. The others soon started to surround the pair.

"Honey, we should do somethi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Madeleine eyes grew wide at the scene that she saw.

Not only had Honey vanished from her side in a split second, he had somehow found a vine…and started to swing on it like freaking George of the jungle!

Honey swung down on the vine and kicked one of the swat men straight in the chest. The young looking host then jumped off the vine, but not before doing a flip in mid-air. In seconds the blonde host's eyes grew sharp and even Madeleine flinched away.

Soon a series of punches, kicks, and flips over the shoulder occurred by the cake-eating host. The men screamed in pain as punches were thrown at their faces and kicks were targeted at their sides. Madeleine watched in amazement as Honey took down each swat member in seconds, even though they were twice his size.

Hell, maybe Honey wasn't joking when he said he could carry her.

"Let this be a lesson to you guys. Nobody messes with my friends!"

The female blonde couldn't help but notice that Honey yelled this out to the swat team very cutely.

Suddenly the entire team (at least the ones that were conscious) was bowing to the bunny-loving host member, asking for forgiveness. They went on to say how sorry they were that they had tried to hurt the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka's friends, and that they were honored to meet him. Then they started to list what dojo they had come from or something…Madeleine had stopped listening by then.

Slowly, the blonde girl came out from her hiding place behind the trees, smiling sheepishly.

"Madeleine!" Haruhi exclaimed, jumping out of Mori's arms and running towards the other.

Said girl just waved a bit, laughing slightly.

"Hey Haruhi. Hey Mori. What's up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Mori started searching in our direction because he could recognize Honey's _scent_?"

"Yeah. It was a little stange."

"Only 'a little'?"

"…"

"Yeah..."

The two female host members sat at the same table they had sat at earlier that day, slowly sipping fruit juice. The other host members were currently talking to the swat team. They were apologizing yet scolding them at the same time…

Haruhi suddenly sighed, shaking her head.

"I suppose I should go over there too. I'll be back."

Watching the other girl leave, Madeleine sipped a bit more of her white grape juice, enjoying its sweet flavor. Jeez, what a day. After almost drowning, jumping off a tree, and watching Honey's impressive martial art moves, Madeleine was beyond tired.

A shadow suddenly covered the blonde's figure and the girl looked up in the process. Takashi Morinozuka stood over the gray eyed girl, emotionless as always. Madeleine stared back at the other, a questioning look on her face.

"Hey Mori."

"Hm."

Expect answer…

"Yeah…so were you worried about me?" Madeleine joked, smiling a bit at the other. Honey had been everyone's main concern but that was perfectly fine with her. After all, Honey was amazingly awesome and just the thought of him being in trouble…Plus, she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

"Yeah."

Gray eyes widened slightly, and she looked up sharply at the tall host. Slowly, a small smile graced the blonde girl's face and she chuckled a bit.

"Okay then."

Suddenly Madeleine held out her hand to the dark haired host. Mori looked down at the small hand, slightly confused. Of course, he didn't show such an emotion, but Madeleine could easily guess that he was.

"…Let's be friends, Mori. Well, I mean, better friends."

Mori stared at the girl for a long time.

Silence surround the two, but for once Madeleine didn't seem to mind.

Friendship meant more to the girl than anything. Romance or something like that was nothing to her, but she wouldn't be able to handle not being friends with every host in the club. They were…a family. There was a chance the many of the hosts could be more later, but not at the moment. These things took time. And even though at least two of the other host members could see something small with the tall host and the blonde girl, they knew that said people didn't.

Slowly, Mori put his hand in her's and shook it lightly.

The hints of a small smile could be seen on his face.

"Hm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yep…that's it! Well, until the next chapter.

Tamaki: I wasn't in there at all!

Me: Hey, I mentioned you! Which is much more than I usually do…

Tamaki: Exactly!

Me: /sighs/ don't worry you'll get your chapter. I'll make sure of it.

Tamaki: Yay!

REVEW PLEASE!!!!

And answer these questions!

1. Do you think Madeleine is a good person to pair up with Mori?

2. Would you want Madeleine paired up with another character? (Ouran or OC)

3. Who do you think Hana would be good paired up with?

4. Should I put more yaoi into this?

ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Dark Ocean Screams

Me: Wow…I think this is the fastest that I have ever updated a story.

Tamaki: It is really weird. What's the occasion?

Me: We'll my best friend is going to school to get some of her math credits out of the way, even though it's summer. So, I thought this would be a nice little treat when she gets home.

Tamaki: Aw, that's so touching!

Me: Um, not really. It's just what we do.

Tamaki: What?

Me: /sighs/ Nothing. Normal people don't understand our friendship. Anyway, on with the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!!

Thank you, now on with the story!!

**Don't Say A Thing: Chapter 6**

Splashes of color slowly oozed its way into the once pure pink room, seeming to drip off the side in some weird fashion. Patterns of all kinds glared brightly at any human who dared to look at them. Fake figures posed in similar ways as the real life mortals they were trying to be.

It looked like a department store in the Host Club that day.

Every Host was in the room at the time, though they were all in different sections of the newly made Swimsuit-Maze. There seemed to be around a thousand swimming wear in the large room, and one would almost not be able to tell where they even were.

"No, Hana, I already tried that," spoke Madeleine, who was clinging her blue cell phone to her ear at the time. The girl walked forward, trying to avoid crashing into the many skimpy swimsuits blocking her way.

"God, I don't know why they have to have so many swimsuits for Haruhi when there's no way she's going to try them on…Anyway, back to the subject, Hana."

"Have you tried tricking the girls into making the deal smaller?"

"Only a hundred times! These girls are determined, though."

"Wow, that sucks."

"You're so helpful."

"I know."

"I still can't believe it. Honestly, I thought I actually had this deal made! I'd find some girls that were willing to make dōjinshi of the Host Club and as a reward they'd get a couple of free sessions with their favorite Host."

"But…?"

"But they want more! They want a free session **every day**. There's no way Kyouya would accept that, and I would never allow it either!"

"Hm…I may have a solution."

"What? Kidnap and torture the girls until they do it for free?"

"No, that's a backup plan."

"Alright, shoot."

"Nuh-uh, I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have a business bone in your body, and I don't care to explain it to you."

"…I really hate you sometimes."

"Whatever, you love me. Let me talk to the man in charge of your finance."

"Um…okay."

Madeleine worked her way through the seemingly endless piles of swimwear. It seemed as if most of the swimsuits were just…strings with small patches of fabric attached to them. What was worse, some had even less than that!

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the gray eyed girl to find the dark haired host. Kyouya stood between two small swimsuits, writing in his notebook as always. The girl couldn't help but point out that the swimsuits were definitely one of the many string-like ones.

"Hey, Kyouya…um, my friend wants to talk to you."

Said host slowly lifted his eyes to the other, a questioning look on his face.

"About what, exactly?"

"I don't know," Madeleine said, a slightly bored expression on her face. Without giving the Host time to react, the blonde quickly placed her phone in his hand.

"Talk to her and find out."

With that, she walked away from the surprised Host. Kyouya looked a the phone wearily, as if it would bite off his ear if he held it so close to his face. Sighing lightly, the cool type Host put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"I believe it is polite to give someone your own name first before asking."

"But I don't know you, and it would be unwise to give my name to a stranger."

"Then I guess this conversation will not go very far."

"I guess so then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm Hana, Madeleine's best friend."

"Ah, yes, I remember her talking about you."

"You're suppose to give your name back, moron…What does she say about me?"

"I'm Kyouya Ottori, though 'moron' is not part of my name. Also, she only says good things…And about how you wish to take over the world."

"Oh well, if that's all."

"Also, about how when you two split the world you are the first to get Germany."

"I guess I have taught her well…Anyway, back to the problem at hand."

"I wasn't aware that there was one."

"Well, there is. Your dōjinshi girls are idiots, so you're going to use mine."

"And where exactly are yours?"

"Lobelia Academy, of course. You **do** know that I'm staying there, right?"

"Madeleine may have mentioned it before."

"Good, do you know anything about it? Though I'm sure you do."

"I have people that could tell me anything that I wanted to know about it if that's what you mean."

"Alright, then I won't have to explain. Regardless of the popular idea, not all the girls in this school are crazy. Some are actually sane and straight. Not that I would care if they weren't straight, it's just an extract fun fact."

"I see."

"Anyway, I know a few girls that would do pretty much anything to have a few sessions a month with your Hosts. Trust me, they need to see more men. Basically, they'll draw free dōjinshi for you, and you'll give them a few free sessions. Everyone wins."

"That sounds fair. We'll have to talk about the details later, though. Unfortunately I will be leaving to the beach soon. Our President, Tamaki, thought of the idea."

"Sounds…interesting. Be sure that Madeleine is safe or I will have to hunt you down, Mystery Man."

"Mystery Man?"

"I don't know what you look like, so you're a mystery."

"I see…Tell me, why could you not discuss your idea with Madeleine?"

"I thought it was about time that I met the brains of the host club. Surprisingly, I'm not disappointed."

"Hm…Well, my dear, I think that you and I should discuss our plans for your dōjinshi girls face to face next time."

"Well then, I guess you won't be a mystery for long."

"I guess I won't. I shall call you later to give you a set date."

"Okay, I'll give you my number."

"That won't be necessary, I already have it."

"Really now? How?"

"You find a lot of interesting things when looking through a person's background, such as your friend Madeleine."

"So you're a hacker."

"You could say that."

"Hm…I like that."

"I had a feeling you would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light beamed down on every human's flesh that dared to walk under the harsh sun. The heat filled air caused many faces to flush and sweat to trickle down their faces. Thankfully, a cool breeze was known to pass by once or twice on the people that walked on the beach's sandy shores.

All in all, it was a nice day.

The two Host girls watched silently as the other members of their club performed the usual tasks of a beach vacation. Well, it would technically be a vacation if the girls from Ouran Academy weren't there as well.

Yes, Kyouya had managed to turn something as fun as a time at the beach into work for the Hosts. At the time, Tamaki was busy whispering romantic lines to which ever girl he was with at the moment on top of a large rock that gave both figures a clear view of the ocean. Each girl got about five minutes, and the line was still piling up.

The twins seemed to be having a good time playing volleyball with a few of their regular costumers. Occasionally the ball would be hit too far and both twins would try to get it, chasing each other in the shimmering sunlight as a special effect.

As for Mori and Honey…they were doing some weird yoga thing with the girls.

Neither Haruhi nor Madeleine cared to find out exactly what it was called.

The two girls sat a decent distance from each other on a large blue towel. A huge umbrella sheltered them from the sun's heat and light, creating a nice cool air around them. Both, surprisingly, were dressed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Hey, Madeleine, I've been meaning to ask…why aren't you in a swimsuit?"

"Because I'm not going in the water."

"Why not? You were a pretty good swimmer at Kyouya's artificial beach, so what's wrong with the ocean?"

"…I have my reasons."

The waves of the deep blue ocean crashed against the shore. Gray eyes stared at its waters, though one could not read the expression held in those orbs. The air tasted of thick salt, and it was almost overpowering in a way.

Suddenly two bodies stood in the way of the girl's, blocking their view of the sea. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled down at the two, which was never a good thing. Both girls raised their eyebrows in slight annoyance.

"What?" Asked the blonde, feeling tired already.

The twins continued to smile, not saying anything. In a flash both boys had a hand on each of the gray eyed girl's shoulder. With little strength they forced her to a standing position and began to drag her forward.

"Let's go for a swim!" The twins yelled out, hanging onto Madeleine for dear life.

Madeleine's eyes grew wide. Her mouth became suddenly dry and for a second she could not think straight. As they got closer to the water the thought began to dawn on her.

"No!"

The girl struggled furiously then, trying to get the twins off of her. She planted her feet firmly in the sand, making them come to a complete stop. The twins began to shout short sentences of 'why no?' and 'come on!', but the blonde did not hear any of it. Madeleine tried to twist her arms out of the twins grasp, but it was useless. Slowly the two started to drag the girl closer to the water, making her scream out for them to let her go. It was as if all of her fits of wails were going on deaf ears. No one was helping her.

They were getting closer now. Just a few more feet and they would be in the water. The deep, dark, blue, mysterious water. Slight tears of fear started to form at the corners of the girl's eyes. Why was this happening?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, **stop**!"

All three figures stopped dead in their tracks at the unexpected voice. Heads turned to the right to see…a very angry looking Tamaki glaring at them.

Well, glaring at the twins anyway.

"She doesn't want to go in the water, so let her go."

The seriousness in the blonde boy's voice shocked all three of them. To see Tamaki like this was extremely rare, but when he was it was always best to do what he wanted. Slowly, the twins unhooked their arms from Madeleine's and stepped back a bit.

Taking a deep breath, the gray eyed girl walked away from the ocean, not turning back to see it. As she got closer to the blonde host, Madeleine stopped to the side of him and smiled, though she wasn't sure he could see it.

"…Thanks."

"Anytime."

The twins followed the girl back to where she was, surprising her a bit when they started to apologize to her.

"Hey, um…sorry," Hikaru said, looking to the side as if he didn't really mean when he had just said. That, or he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, we thought you were just screaming for fun. We didn't know…" Kaoru added, staring at his blonde friend.

"Didn't know what?" Madeleine asked, turning to face them sharply, glaring.

Hikaru continued to look to the side, not answering her. Of course, that left Kaoru to do all of the emotional talking, as usual.

"That you're afraid of the ocean."

Madeleine's eyes grew slightly wide, feeling as if she had just gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar for some reason.

It was true, though, she was afraid of the ocean. As impossible as it may seem, Madeleine could probably blame the movie "JAWS" for her little problem. The girl had seen it when she had been way too young and, therefore, began her imagination of the real deep blue sea. Her mother had always told her she was an over imaginative person, and she could not have been more right.

The blonde thought that if she stepped a single foot into the water then she would automatically be eaten by a huge great white shark that would suddenly jump out of the shallow water.

Hey, it could happen!

"…Whatever, it's no big deal you two."

"Tamaki-sempai!"

The four Host members turned to the left to see one of the many girls suddenly running towards them. Strange, she had an extremely worried look on her face.

Something must be wrong…

As soon as the girl finally got to them she started gasping for air. Obviously she had been running a lot faster than what she was used to. Her face was covered in sweat, and her cheeks were a pinkish color now.

"It-it's Haruhi! There were some creeps harassing some of my friends up on that huge rock and Haruhi came to help us. B-But there's no way he can fight them off!"

Tamaki was running in a split second. The twins were not far behind him, a look of shock and anger on both of their faces.

Now that she finally looked in that direction, Madeleine could clearly see what the girl had been talking about.

There, up on one of the many large rocks that filled the beach, was the exact scene the girl had said. Two creeps were up there with the two girls and Haruhi, obviously causing trouble. One of them had two girls in his arms, who were both screaming for their lives. The other…was doing something much worse.

The creep had Haruhi by the collar, dragging her closer to the edge. There was no way Haruhi was strong enough to take them. No way.

"Oh God…" Madeleine whispered to herself.

Haruhi was over the edge now, right above the water.

No…he couldn't possibly…

The guy suddenly flung Haruhi over the edge, letting her drop…straight down into the deep ocean. There were so many rocks close. Haruhi could easily hit one of them and die instantly.

It was all over now-

Tamaki jumped off of the rock and dived straight down, grabbing Haruhi as they both crashed into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haru-Chan, Are you okay?"

"I'll call the doctor right away, he can be here in six minutes."

"I'm alright guys, I don't need a doctor Kyouya-Sempai."

Slowly, Haruhi was let down out of the King's arms. Both Hosts were soaked to the bone, water dripping off of their hair and cloths. Tamaki had carried Haruhi bridal style out of the water, causing everyone to sigh with relief. Currently all the Hosts and Madeleine surrounded the two, beyond worried.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki suddenly said, the seriousness in his voice causing Haruhi to face him with slight shock.

"What were you thinking? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there, I had to do something."

"That's no excuse! You can't go around pulling stunts like that! You're not trained in karate like Honey and Mori-sempai. Don't forget, you're a girl!"

"I'm sorry _sempai,_ but I don't see what me being a girl has to do with it. I don't see why you're getting so mad about this. It's my business."

Tamaki gritted his teeth in anger. Why couldn't she understand? They had all been so worried and she had the nerve to say something like that.

"…Fine, until you admit you're wrong I'm not talking to you."

With that said, the blonde host walked away from the group, not turning to look back at the angered and confused host girl.

This could not be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been…interesting, to say the least. During their meal of crab that Honey and Haruhi had gotten for the Host Club earlier that day, the air had been so tense it almost choked its victims. Honestly, Madeleine had never been more thankful that she was sitting by Kyouya at the time.

Tamaki and Haruhi sat side by side, which was already a bad sign. The girl had eaten her grab so fast and furiously that sometimes it actually hit the Host King right in the face. Tamaki had made a small comment about her slowly down, which Haruhi quickly replied with a 'I thought you weren't speaking to me'.

At that time the hosts think that Tamaki died a little inside.

The King had then thrown down his napkin, saying that 'he saw that she refused to admit she was wrong, so he'll just go to bed and let her think it over'. At this time Tamaki requested Kyouya to show him to his room, which the cool type host did not refuse.

Later Haruhi had apologized to the other hosts, finally understanding that they had been worried about her.

And…then she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Yeah…it had been an interesting dinner.

At least the crab was good!

Currently Madeleine was walking down one of the long hallways, having returned from the room she was staying in. After changing her cloths and washing her hair the blonde girl had started to think about a few things.

Things that she needed to change.

As the girl continued down the hall she almost bumped right into Kyouya. Backing up a bit from the host, but still walking none the less, Madeleine said a quick, "My bad, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hm…you look nice Kyouya. You changed cloths and you obviously showered. What's the occasion?"

The dark host smirked a bit and reached his hand toward the girl. Madeleine stood still as Kyouya…patted her head?

"Let's just say I have a date."

The host then walked away from the blonde, leaving her speechless. Well, she knew that anyone had the right to go out and have a good time…but Kyouya?! The only thing he seemed to be interested in was money…

So who exactly was he going to see?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya quickly dialed in the usual set of numbers into cell phone, pressing the phone up to his ear. The host waited a few seconds, before a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I'm leaving for the restaurant now. Did you find it okay? I know you're not familiar with the area."

"I found it just fine. After all, I'm here before you are so what does that say about you?"

"Maybe I just wanted to look nice for you."

"I'm guessing you stared at yourself in the mirror for an hour."

"Not an hour, only thirty minutes."

"Ha ha, real cute. Just get over here."

"Your wish is my command."

"Damn straight."

"I'll see you soon…Hana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray eyes stared at the dark, swirling water.

The waves crashed even more furiously at the sand, seeming to roar at who ever was near at the time.

Madeleine was currently the nearest.

The girl sighed, shaking her head. The ocean was even scarier looking at night, plus there weren't any people there to see her if she really did get eaten by a shark. All in all, it was just like the beginning of "JAWS".

"This is so stupid…Why did I think I could do this? There's no way I'm doing it."

Clenching her fists tightly, the blonde stared at the water one last time before turning around…and running straight into a tall chest.

Madeleine jumped back a bit in shock, trying to put some distance between her and her surprise guest. Strange, she hadn't heard anyone following her, and most people were inside by now. After all, there was a storm coming.

Mori looked down at the wide eyed girl. His face was blank as usual, but anyone could tell that there was more going on than what he showed in his mind.

"…Mori? What are you doing here?" Madeleine asked, raising an eyebrow in a questioning way. Had he followed her here? That would explain it, though. After all, Mori's training could easily be the reason for his silent ways of…um, well, stalking.

The two stared at each other then, neither of them speaking. One, too shocked to say anything. The other…well, that was normal.

Suddenly Madeleine felt herself being lifted off of the ground. Eyes wide with fear, the blonde girl seemed to stop breathing as she felt now familiar arms holding her in such a way that she had not been held since she was a kid.

Mori was carrying her bridal style…into the ocean!

Instantly the girl began to struggle wildly. Madeleine flailed her arms around and kicked her legs without restraint. Of course, she really didn't want to hurt Mori…but he was trying to kill her!

"Mori, put me down! Seriously, this isn't funny! Stop it, damn it!"

By now the water was all the way up to the tall host's waist. Madeleine could slightly feel the cold water, causing her to freak out even more. She hit Mori's chest repeatedly, yelling out him constantly. The girl started to scream out horrible things about the Host, digging up whatever she could. Anything, honestly anything to make him let her go.

And he did just that.

Slowly, Mori lifted the girl up…and place her into the cold ocean.

Without think Madeleine grabbed onto the host, circling her arms around him. She buried her head into the tall host's chest like a child that was scared when watching a horror movie. Mori could feel the wetness of the girl's tears seeping into his shirt.

Madeleine was visibly shaking now. She clung to Mori for dear life, as if that were the only thing keeping her alive. If she let go the sharks would surely eat her alive.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time.

Minutes slowly passed by, both of them unmoving.

Mori made no move to put his arms around the girl to comfort her. No, she had to learn. He couldn't protect her when there was honestly nothing to protect her from.

Madeleine's tears had stopped by now, but her shaking continued. Though, it was slightly less harsh.

More time passed by. The clouds started to roll in suddenly, and they could hear the tiniest sign of thunder.

The blonde had stopped shaking now, but she still remained silent.

Slowly…very slowly, the gray eyed girl unhooked her arms from the tall Host. There was no blush of embarrassment on her face surprisingly, but that was probably because it had died down while she was still on him.

Mori slowly let his lips raise into a half smile.

"See, it's not so bad."

Madeleine slowly looked up at the other.

Her face was blank, but her eyes were wide. There she was, standing in the dark ocean water…with Mori. Everything was silent once again. There was no telling what was going through the girl's mind. Was she sad? Happy? Angry? Still Shocked? What?

Slowly, Madeleine raised her hand slightly above the water.

Mori smiled more. She was going to shake his hand to thank him.

…

**SPLASH!**

Mori's eyes grew wide as his now wet hair dripped heavily. His dry T-shirt was now soaking wet with salt water. The Host slowly brushed some water off of his face, still stunned.

"You jerk…" Madeleine said.

Though, as she said this, the Host couldn't help but notice…

She was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you found Haruhi blind folded and her ears clogged with Tamaki?"

"Yep. He was trying to put a move on her, the pervert," Hikaru said to the blonde girl as he packed another suitcase into the limo there were about to leave in.

"Who knew the boss was into that stuff. You better watch yourself Haruhi!" Kaoru said, smirking as he got into the limo on the other side.

"I see. Well, now I know what S&M is," Haruhi said, rolling up the window on her side of the limo.

"It was nothing like that! I was just trying to help!" Tamaki yelled, babbling on and on while the twins continued to tease him.

Madeleine couldn't help but laugh lightly at the scene. Tamaki's idea to help Haruhi was actually incredibly nice. Who would have thought that Haruhi would be afraid of thunder storms. Jeez, even Madeleine didn't know that.

Sighing, the blonde settled more into her seat, now done watching their little show. Looking to the side slightly, Madeleine stared at Mori, who was sitting next to her.

"Hey…Mori?"

"Hm?"

"I so totally won our splash battle last night."

If Madeleine hadn't have closed her eyes at that moment, she probably would have been able to see the tall host's slight smile.

Of course, like most things in life, you miss them when you turn away and cover your eyes. At least Mori had been able to make Madeleine open her eyes to one thing last night.

The Ocean.

And her trust.

"…Hm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yeah, well…that's it for now!

Tamaki: Hey, I was actually in this chapter!

Me: Yep! You little S&M pervert!

Tamaki: I am not!!!

Me: ha, whatever…anyway review and answer questions. The reason I keep asking you to answer questions is because your ideas and thoughts on the characters might change after a chapter so it's always good to make sure!

REVEW PLEASE!!!!

And answer these questions!

1. Do you think Madeleine is a good person to pair up with Mori?

2. Would you want Madeleine paired up with another character? (Ouran or OC)

3. Who do you think Hana would be good paired up with?

4. Should I put more yaoi into this?

ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. The Zuka Club! Run and Hide!

Me:…

Tamaki:…

Me:…I'm in trouble, aren't I?

Tamaki: Yes.

Me: All my fans have left me, haven't they?

Tamaki: Yes.

Me: I'm going to die, aren't I?

Tamaki: Yes.

Me: I see…Well, before I die, why don't you let me write this chapter that has been long overdue for the past um…what, five months?

Tamaki:…Fine.

Me: Tamaki's scary when he doesn't have any TamaHaru fanfictions to read.

Tamaki: Don't remind me!!! /cries in emo corner/.

Me: Well at least that got him off his thoughts of murder. Anyway…

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!!

Thank you, now on with the story!!

**Don't Say A Thing: Chapter 7**

"Knights in shinning armor...Are you serious?"

Blinding plates of sparkling fake metal were stacked around the now familiar pink host dressing room. Feather hats, silk clothing, and around fifty million different types of shoes were placed accordingly around the room into special sections that were still hard to understand, except for the Shadow King himself. If anyone asked Madeleine, she would have stated that the organized room was a clear sign of his hidden sexual orientation, but then again no one really paid attention to her crazy ideas so what was the point in voicing them?

"Of course we're serious! Why wouldn't we be?" The violet-eyed, overly energetic host King stated, a questioning look on his face as he stared at the other blonde figure in the room.

Madeleine glanced at the costumes the profession designers had chosen for the hosts, sneering slightly at the entire outfit. Honestly, the girl never dreamed the host club could go so low…or cheesy for that matter.

Obviously, she had been wrong.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit…cliché?"

"Cliché? Maybe. But it is beautiful as well!"

Oh great, random rose petals were starting to fall.

Tamaki seemed to dance gracefully in the hard, steel armor he was somehow moving in. A rose in his hand and teary eyes working already, the Host King started to go into random poses that the girl supposed were to represent amazing aspects of life and such nonsense.

"What maiden doesn't dream of being rescued by a dashingly handsome prince from a monstrous beast? What sweet girl does not sigh at the idea of being carried bridal style to a white horse as she rides off into the sunset with her love? And, tell me Madeleine, what woman has not prayed to be whisked away by her perfect prince to a land of

love and romance?"

"Um…Me?"

The red rose slipped from Tamaki's fingers.

Turning towards the gray eyed female, the Host King had the now familiar look of absolute shock and horror on his face. Madeleine dug her back deeper into her pink chair, the facial expression she was seeing scaring her slightly. Tamaki was…not fun when he was like this.

"What…What do you mean?"

"What does it sound like?" Madeleine replied, though it was small, if not a bit weak. It was days like this that the girl desperate wished Haruhi was allowed to change in the host's dressing room. At least then Tamaki would focus his attention on her friend instead of her. Of course, the Host King's 'A lady changing in front of men is shameful!' speech destroyed all possibilities of that happening. The only reason Madeleine was allowed in the dressing room at all was for the fact that out of everyone there she knew how to put on the costumes properly. Years of theater had finally paid off. And yet, when incidents like this occurred, the other hosts thanked her by simply starring as Tamaki ranted on her for one thing or another. She would remember to get back at them, eventually.

"It sounds like… you've never had a prince charming!" The Host King announced, his violet eyes wide at the 'sudden realization'.

Madeleine sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead. This was getting ridiculous. "Most girls haven't, Tamaki. Or, at least, most **normal** girls haven't. You know, girls like Haruhi and me?"

"You mean commoners?" Tamaki asked, and the girl could already feel another speech about helping the poor coming on.

"I guess you could say that. Though, I wouldn't really say that in front of Haruhi, lest you make her angry."

Once bright purple orbs became fearful, almost in a puppy type look, as the memories of earlier situations played in the Host King's mind like a movie theater without any exits.

Getting up from her chair, Madeleine rolled her eyes at the other host club members, who were stilling getting dressed and yet starring at the current scene. "Alright, I'm outta here. Hana should be in the school by now anyway so I'm gonna go find her while the boss is in his own little world. Who would have thought that allowing other schools to visit Ouran would be such a hassle? Anyway, just make sure you guys don't rip the clothes. And remember that those swords are not play toys. If you stab someone, **it will hurt."**

A quick slam of the dressing room door.

A few wide eyes of the rest of the host members.

And a tearful puppy in the background.

Yep, the day was already ruined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As impossible as it may seem…Ouran Academy had become even more heavily decorated than usual. Streamers of all different colors filled the hallways. Everything had been cleaned to the bone, giving even the floors a permanent shine to them as the guests walked in an out. Activities were going on everywhere. From poetry readings to knife throwing, they had it all. Who knew that there were so many different schools with unique talents just in the central area.

Wait…was that a lesson on fire breathing Madeleine just passed?

Gray eyes wide, the blonde began to make a back track to see if her sight was truly failing her, before a familiar commanding voice made its way through the halls.

"Hold it right there, Star!"

Turning her head slightly to the right, the sight Madeleine was greeted with was anything but settling.

Three women in police uniforms were right next to her in seconds, starring down at the girl like she had shot the president himself. Though their eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses, it was obvious that they were glaring heatedly at her. Each woman had her hair tied in a tight, high ponytail, making their 'tough look' all the scarier. Large frowns graced their faces, and the two women on the side of the one in the middle patted their bats in the palms of the their hands slowly, adding to the haunting effect.

The woman in the middle suddenly pulled a pair of handcuffs out from her pockets, smirking slightly as she did.

"You're coming with us, Star."

Without so much as time to blink, the woman quickly turned the blonde girl around and cuffed her hands behind her. Pure shock was evident on Madeleine's face as she was dragged away forcefully by the police women. On lookers stared at the scene, some classmates gasping as they saw the American student being taken away.

Madeleine looked at the ground, deep in thought. Honestly, though, she was still too dazed to think straight.

What had she done wrong?

What was she being brought in for?

How did they know her last name?

…

Did they find the bodies on the roof top-

"Gah!"

Not having time to finish her mental concern of being caught, Madeleine was thrown to the floor into a surprisingly dark, empty room. The three women quickly walked in with her, closing the door behind them.

Wait, they weren't going to the station?

Then what-

A bright light shining into her face was the blonde's answer, and the girl winced slightly at the sudden contrast, closing her eyes as an attempt to get use to the sharp illumination.

"Welcome, Ms. Star," said a voice from the darkness.

This was…

"We'd like to ask you a few questions."

An interrogation.

Great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Places men. The doors have now been opened and our lovely ladies should be arriving any minute now. Hey, wait a minute, where's Haruhi?!"

The blonde king's eyes became teary eyed and wide as he began to look around the club room frantically. Thousands of terrifying thoughts filled the Host's head as he imagined the worst possible situations his beloved 'daughter' could be in. She could have been hit by a car. Or crushed by a fallen tree. Or…THE MAFIA COULD HAVE KIDNAPPED HER AND FORCED HER TO JOIN A SECRET ORGANIZATION THAT TORTURES POOR COMMONERS INTO MAKING CHEESE WITH THEIR BARE HANDS UNTIL THEIR FINGERS FALL OFF!!!

"We just told her to go get us some commoner's coffee, boss."

"Yeah, stop freaking out."

Tamaki looked towards the twin boys, who were now dressed as royal nobles to set off the 'knights in shining armor' theme they were doing for the festival. Eyes drying automatically, the King smiled brightly, flipped his hair, and puffed out his chest.

"Of course she is! I was merely testing you. Congratulations, you passed!"

The twins both raised an eyebrow, looked at each other, then back at their 'King' and asked, "Passed what-"

The annoyed question died in their throats, though, as the doors to the Host Club opened suddenly. Quickly getting into their places, the rest of the Hosts their charming smiles on their faces as the usual rose petals began to fall and flow in the wind.

"Welcome," pronounced all the hosts in their own special ways.

Two womanly figures stood by the door. Their outfits were not of Ouran Academy, that much was obvious. Many women had come from others schools before, though, and it wasn't at all odd considering what day it was.

The only thing that was slightly peculiar was their reactions to the Hosts.

All they did was stare at them…in a knowing, cruel kind of manner.

Who were these girls?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you been a good girl, Ms. Star?"

Blinking repeatedly, Madeleine raised and eyebrow at the question coming from the unknown voice. It was a woman's, that much was obvious, and it sounded somehow familiar…

Now sitting up Indian style, the blonde girl coughed slightly before answering honestly.

"Relatively speaking, yes."

"I see. How about school? How's school been?"

"Um, fine."

"Making new friends?"

"Yeah, I guess. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means everything!"

There was a sudden bang in the room, like something had just gotten crushed, though Madeleine couldn't tell where it had come from. Regardless, though, it made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Looks like you've forgotten…" The voice said with a cruel laugh.

"Forgotten what?" Madeleine asked, beyond confused.

"So, just because you're surrounded by new friends you can toss away the old ones?"

"What?"

"What about the friends you've known for years? The ones that have saved and covered your ass too many times to count. Or the ones that where there for you when no one else was!"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Shoot her!"

Madeleine heard a click behind her, causing the girl to turn her head and face the three women…only this time they had guns in their hands. And, to top it off, they were pointing right at her.

"Do it," The voice commanded, venom seeping out through the words.

"Wait!" Madeleine yelled, eyes wide with panic.

"What?"

"Don't I get to have any last words?"

"…I suppose."

"'Cause they're really important."

"Okay then."

"Like, seriously, life and death important."

"Obviously."

"I mean, you really can't get anymore important than this."

"Alright, I get it-"

"If there was a list of all the important stuff that needed to be said EVER, this would be at the top. Actually, it would beyond the top because it's so so so so so soooooooooooo important-"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

"Okay."

Moving slightly, while still on the floor, Madeleine crawled over towards the light that had been shining on her for the past few minutes. Before anyone could think of stopping her, the blonde grabbed the lamp with her feet and swiftly turned it the opposite way.

A small gasp.

A figure covering their eyes.

And a flash of red.

"You need to learn to stay in character, Hana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh just look at them, Hinako. Now they're all flustered at our rejection to their advances."

"I agree Chizuru; men are such sensitive beings when it comes to their pride."

Tamaki laughed a little uneasily at the two women in front of him. After declaring his absolute love and loyalty to the non-Ouran students, they had practically thrown everything back in his. Even the promise of undeniable protection and care had not been enough for the maidens. In fact, they seemed rather…repulsed than anything else.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" The Host Kind asked.

"Why, are you suddenly taking back your words?" The smaller women asked, her blue eyes smirking slightly. Reddish brown hair crowned the girl's face, giving her a seemingly permanent appearance.

"It doesn't matter if he is, Hinako. No woman would fall for such false promises and meaningless words that basically depict the female gender as being unable to defend herself," The other girl added. This woman was obviously a bit older. Wise brown eyes grave her face a certain light, as well as that soft looking brown hair that set off a sophisticated atmosphere.

"Why not say something like this?"

Everyone turned to the suddenly voice in the door way, the two girls' eyes brightening at the familiar tone.

A spot light and flowers resembling stage props suddenly appeared as a new figure, and Haruhi, were made known to the others.

The woman, who had her hand on Haruhi's shoulder, lifted her other hand in the air, as if she were praising to some sort of god. Short brown hair and dark eyes gave the woman a slightly masculine look to her, though it was still somehow feminine.

Suddenly, the woman began to move Haruhi around in all sorts of strange ways, as if the entire act were a scene in a play.

"If we fight, we fight together. If we die, we die to together."

The woman then took Haruhi's hands in her's and got down on one knee, as if proposing to her right then and there.

"Even if I were to perish, nothing could separate me from you, my love."

And with those solid, strong words, the woman place a light kiss on Haruhi's hand.

Tamaki's eyes grew beyond their limit and his mouth hung wide open. All of the Host's gasped, somehow being struck by lightning. Oh, and the King began melting in the corner.

Who were these girls?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Zuka Club?"

Walking side by side, Madeleine looked at her friend with a raise eyebrow and slight amazement. Honestly, she was still a little unease from their earlier activities. After all, Hana had never said where she had gotten those three girls from…it just showed that her best friend really did have friends and high places. Plus, they greetings to each other were getting scarier and scarier with each visit. At least they hadn't changed, though.

Good old psychotic Hana.

"Yeah. Weird name, huh?"

"No kidding."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either at first."

"So you really became their manager?"

"Of course, I was one of the only girls that could get the job done without fainting over them. They needed a business leader, not a fangirl."

"Still, I can't see you being a manager for a…dance group."

"Me neither. I'm better suited for other managing experiences. But, you get what you get. Besides, I'm getting paid, that's all that matters."

"I suppose so."

"Yep."

"So…are they nice?"

"Too nice."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, I told them to go to your little Host club so they could meet you."

"You what?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it! I can't simply stand by and let you corrupt this fair maiden!" Benio yelled at the boys, sending shivers down their spine.

"We shall transfer her straight away to St. Lobelia Academy where she will be given an honorary spot as a member of the Zuka Club!"

Hunny hugged his stuffed rabbit tighter, gasping lightly with wide teary eyes.

Mori actually tensed up a bit, his brows knitting together.

Kyoya quickly wrote down the unknown in his black notebook, studying the girls before writing down even more.

The twins frowned, glaring hatefully with still astonished face.

Tamaki just died a little inside.

"Oh God, what are you guys doing?"

The door full opened with a slam, revealing a very pissed off looking red haired girl with the horrifying means of carrying out her anger in a proper and deadly way to anyone that went against.

"Hana!"

All three Zuka Club members smiled brightly at their beloved manager, who was crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently at them.

"I leave you guys alone to torture my best friend for **five minutes** and you've managed to start a war with the Host Club. Real classy, ladies."

"So this is the girl you've been talking about, Hana?" Hinako asked, all of them completely ignoring the red head's rant.

Suddenly, the three club members surrounded the gray eyed girl, causing her to back up a step. She didn't like where this was going.

"You've talked about me?" Madeleine asked in a whisper to her friend, basically implying that she was already thinking of her murder.

"What, you actually think I'm going to talk about myself to **them**? Sorry Mads, but you're going to be the sacrifice here."

"Freaking. Love. You. Too."

"So, you're Madeleine, right?" The light brunette asked, her voice filled with a questioning warmth.

Slowly, the blonde nodded her head. Huh, these girls didn't seem so bad. It fact, they were rather sweet, in a way. Maybe Hana was just over exaggerating when she described them as 'creepers'.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, you're so pretty!"

Caught off guard by the compliment, Madeleine looked back at her friend before starring at the three women. Okay, so they were a little pushy, but that wasn't always a bad thing.

"Oh, um, thank you."

"You have really soft looking hair too!" The younger club member said. Suddenly the blonde felt hands slowly petting her hair in a way, combing through it. Madeleine looked up and was a little shocked to see the tallest woman, Benio if she remembered correctly, playing with her hair. Slowly, Benio gathered the hair she was holding and brushed against her face gently. The blonde couldn't help but notice that the action was done much too close to her lips, as if she were about to kiss the golden strands.

"Yes, it's very soft to the touch," Benio said, her eyes sparkling in a seductive way.

….

Okay, that was taking things a little too far.

Feeling beyond nervous, if not a little self conscious, at this point, Madeleine stepped towards her friend a bit for cover. Yeah right, Hana would feed her to the wolves if it meant saying her own ass. Though, that had always been an agreement in their friendship, so the blonde couldn't really be mad about it.

"That's, um, great and all," Madeleine said with a hint of uneasiness and a small blush. "But, I think we need to get back to the matter at hand. Something about taking Haruhi away…Look, you can't do that, okay? I know the host club looks…well, kind of sexist at times, but they're honestly good people. I mean, I wouldn't work for them if they weren't-"

"You work for this despicable club too!?"

Both Hana and Madeleine winced at the loud voices of the Zuka Club members. Jeez, could they get any louder?

"Yeah. What of it?" Madeleine asked, a little annoyed at the insult. She was starting to like the club, after all.

"You're not being forced as a Host, too, are you?" Hinako asked, pure anger evident on her face.

Madeleine laughed a bit and shook her head lightly. "No, nothing like that. I'm just a…well…I don't even know what to call it. Basically I dig up information of the Hosts and sell it."

"And who gave you this job?" Benio asked, glaring at the mere thought of another girl be trapt within the hurtful gestures of the Host club.

"Well, Tamaki did, technically."

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

Okay, the blonde was beyond confused now.

"That settles it then!" The tall woman announced, smirking slightly. "We shall take both of them! By tomorrow the papers will be signed and ready to go. You can no longer corrupt these fair maidens' hearts, you scum!"

……………

"Wait, what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl white sheets ruffled slightly as a figure continued the action of jumping up and down on the springy mattress. The bed made groans of protests at the abuse, the weight never staying proportional for very long. It would seem like the figure was trying to destroy the poor cot with the horrible death of being squished by an angry, blonde female.

"It's not right," The young girl seethed, taking a pillow from her large bed and throwing it as far as she could to the other side of the room. Of course, the fact that it didn't suddenly break into a million pieces did not satisfy the blonde, causing her to throw yet another pillow to see if it would have the effect that she desperately craved.

"Madeleine, I know you're upset but that's no reason to destroy your room," Was what the wise voice said from the phone that was on the counter next to the bed and currently on 'SPEAKER'.

Said girl simply ignored her friend's advice and threw yet another pillow, though this time at the window. It was times like these that Madeleine wished she had the will to actually do some severe damage to her room, instead of settling for soft bundles of cotton. Still, the thought of obliterating her beautiful room was too much to bare, and so her aggression had to suffice with simple cushions.

Sighing softly, Madeleine stopped her repetitive jumping and settled for setting down on her ruined bed with a 'PLUNK'. Bringing her knees to her chest, the gray eyed girl stared at her feet, suddenly finding them more interesting than her current predicament.

"I know, Hana. But…I just can't believe it."

"So…there's been no change?"

"No. They still won't talk to me. You should have seen them, Hana. When we got home they completely ignored me. No snide remarks, or pranks, or even a cruel joke. They didn't even look at me! They just ran straight to one of the living rooms and locked the doors."

"It's hard to imagine the twins being that mad though. Maybe they're planning something…"

"No, it's not that. They're mad at me, I know."

"But why would they be mad at you?"

"Because I honestly told them I was considering taking up the Zuka Club's offer."

"…"

Silence was the only thing that greeted the blonde's ears, and she sighed once more. Why was that always the reaction she got? The twins had been the exact same way, if not worse.

Seeming to finally find her voice, Hana groaned and said, "Are you serious?"

"I said I was considering it, not that I had made a decision."

"Okay, now just tell me why you're thinking about transferring."

"Well…for once, Lobelia Academy has an amazing music program. And you know I want to pursue a career in Opera."

"True."

"Plus, I'll get more experience with Theater if I go over there. It has so much to contribute to Fine Arts that it's overwhelming."

"That it does."

"And, this way, we won't be separated anymore. It'll be just like old times."

"Yes, it will."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what to do!"

"I can't do that Madeleine. This is your choice. If I gave you my opinion then you wouldn't be thinking about what you want, you'd be thinking about what **I** want."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I'm sorry but…you're going to have to decide on your own."

Without so much as a 'goodbye' the phone line cut off, leaving the blonde girl with only the sounds of the dead ringer for company.

Fists tightening, Madeleine grabbed yet another and hurled it towards her phone, knocking it off the counter immediately. Anger coursed through her veins, as if a poisonous medicine was making its way through her blood stream at an alarming rate. And what's worse, the poison was almost to her heart.

"Damn it Hana…why do you have to be so mature? Just be a little kid again and boss me around, tell me what to do. Because I…God, I can't do this by myself."

Silence was, once again, her answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins were gone before Madeleine woke up. Though, strangely, she had expected this. Prepared for it, even. As the girl was driven by herself in the limo, though, loneliness truly began to make itself known. Mornings had always been a bit chaotic for the three. The blonde always wanted to get to school early, not taking the slightest chance of being late. However, the twins liked to test father time by stopping for no apparent reason, enjoying the girl's freak outs, barely making it to school on time.

Madeleine arrived early that day.

And she hated it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes were still canceled, giving the students time to view the other schools activities. St. Lobelia was becoming rather popular with their dance show, but Madeleine stay clear of anything that even resembled the Zuka Club. Along with Haruhi, she would have to face the three insane women later that day anyway, so what was the point of visiting them more than necessary?

Speaking of the crossdressing host, the blonde wasn't honestly sure what Haruhi would decide. Lobelia had wonderful, educational classes as well as fine arts. In fact, now that Madeleine thought about, an all-girls school would be perfect for Haruhi. She would fit right in without even trying. But, for some reason, the blonde couldn't see the other girl accepting the Zuka Club's offer.

Well, only time would tell.

Walking down the familiar hallways, the girl stared at her surrounding with even more precision than usual. After all, there was a possibility that this would be the last time she would see the stylish decorations again. She still hadn't made her choice…and she would have to announce it in a few hours! The pressure was slowly killing her inside, making Madeleine wish she could blow up like the blueberry girl in Willy Wonka. At least no one would ask her questions of 'where her loyalty was' or 'what does Lobelia have that Ouran doesn't?'.

Of course, the person that asked most of those questions was herself. But then again, people always said that you were your worst critic. The statement had never been more correct than at this moment.

Going past the athletic classes, the sight of a pair of dark eyes stopped the girl cold.

There, placing a towel to the back on his neck, in nothing but a pair of white pants, was the Wild Host. His eyes were slightly gazed and his breath shallow, obviously having been working hard not too long ago. It was then that Madeleine noticed she was in the Kendo section of the Athletics Halls. Other men were also in the hallway, doing the same thing such as Mori. Apparently, they were taking a break from practice. Even when classed were canceled, athletics were still going ferociously. And although Madeleine had never been one for such activities, she admired the people that were. So, even though most girls would have fainted from the sight of Mori being in such a position, the blonde just shook her head furiously and walked up to the other.

The Tall Host finally seemed to notice the girl, but he only looked at her as she came towards him, not saying anything as usual. Without speaking a word, Mori turned and walked down the hallway, knowing that the blonde would follow him. They couldn't really talk with the other members of the Kendo Club listening to them. Of course, only one of them would be dong the talking, but still.

Why Madeleine was following Mori, she didn't know. But, honestly, he was the first Host member that she had seen all day. Every other Host was mysterious absent, which caused the girl to worry slightly. Even though Hikaru and Kaoru were being…odd, didn't mean she didn't care about them any less. At least Mori wasn't ignoring her. He was doing quite the opposite in fact, which was more than refreshing.

Soon the two found themselves in a small outside area. Benches and water fountains occupied the large grassy square, and Madeleine watched as the Silent Host stood next to the strange angel that seemed to be doing something…um, inappropriate with the water.

The gray eyed girl soon follow Mori's example and took a place right next to him, her hands behind her back. Silence still hung between them, and Madeleine felt herself sigh with discomfort. Finally, she had thought the Host was going to actually talk to her. But, of course, she was wrong. He wouldn't do that, not for her.

"Well."

Surprise flickered on the girl's face as she looked up at the other sharply. Did he just…? No, it had to be her imagination. Mori didn't start just attempt to start a conversation. Hell, Madeleine wasn't even sure he could **say** 'conversation'. It was too long of a word.

Still, the host stared at the shorter girl, giving her a look that plain said 'talk'.

Well, considering the Mori had actually made the effort to use his voice box, how could she refuse?

"Um…I think Hikaru and Kaoru are mad at me."

A 'hn' was her response. So, back to the usual already were they? Oh well, there was no reason to stop so why not continue on?

"I'm sure it's because of the whole Zuka Club thing."

"Ah."

"But, it's not the Zuka Club itself. More over, it's the fact that…I might actually join them."

"…"

Oh, what was this? The Silent Host actually being silent from…shock? That was a first. Now there was a real reason to be soundless. Would that mean that the Host would actually speak up? The girl hoped so.

"It's just that…St. Lobelia has some great opportunities for me. Plus, I'd be with my best friend. But, at the same time, I don't want to leave Ouran. I've met some really great people here, not to mention the school is just utterly fantastic. So…damn, I don't know what to do. And on top of that, Hana won't help me at all! She keeps saying it's 'my choice' and that I should 'figure it out on my own'. I've always been an independent person and I hate being bossed around, but…this time, I just want someone to tell me what to do. Everyone needs someone else to make decisions for them at least once. And this one time is mine, yet no one is here! I just…I need** someone **to tell me what to do!"

Madeleine unlocked her hands behind her and set them to her side. Her fists were once again tightening, and the poison had started up yet again. Great, now she felt like crying, in front of Mori no less. Still, and overwhelming emotions would not leave her. Everything was hitting her all at once, and she had absolutely no one to help build a shelter to protect herself. Not the twins. Not even Hana. No one. Just…No one.

"Don't go."

Gray eyes widened slightly, and the girl turned to stare at Mori so fast it was amazing she didn't get whip lash. Time seemed to have frozen itself as the two figures gazed at each other. Once again, Madeleine was reminded of the extreme height difference, but for some reason she couldn't find herself becoming made about it. Maybe she was still in too much shock. Who could blame her though?

"Stay."

There it was again. The foreign form of speech that rarely escaped Mori's tongue. The blonde had to wonder if talking was causing the Host physical. She wouldn't doubt it. But, yet again, she had become the speechless one and did not have the strength to crack a joke.

Suddenly, Mori moved towards the girl, causing her to freeze up even more, before they were standing side by side. A hand was placed on Madeleine's shoulder, and it took the girl a few seconds to realize that it was the Tall Host's.

Did they actually make physical contact?

"That's an order."

And then he walked away.

He left her…just like that.

Wide eyed and beyond confused.

But, even with all the confusion and chaos going through her mind, the blonde could not help but smile to herself once she was sure Mori had left the area.

Well, there was her answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've come for you Maidens."

"Are you ready?"

"Have you made your choice to abandon this disgusting club?"

Haruhi's brown eyes looked towards the other two girls at her side, though there was no clue as to what she was thinking. Hana placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at the people she somehow managed. It was still unbelievable that she hadn't killed herself yet. Gray eyes just stared blankly, shrugging her shoulders in response.

Apparently, that meant 'yes' to the Zuka Club.

"Good," Said Benio, her face looking triumphant. "Then let us show those men our glorious victory."

"But they didn't ans-" Hana tried to say, before she was keenly cut off by the girls opening the doors to the Music Room.

"They listen to you so well," Madeleine commented sarcastically, smiling evilly.

"Shut it," was Hana's reply. Obviously, the red haired girl was beyond tired, otherwise the threat would have seemed more…well, threatening.

As the doors opened follow, all of the woman suddenly stopped at the dark atmosphere that greeted them. Shouldn't there be roses? Or a jungle of some sort? Maybe even a circus? Why was it so…dark?

"Ouran~!"

All ears perked up at the girlishly…manly voice.

Wha-?

"Ouran~!" Well, that sounded the same as the first.

"Ouran~! That one was more…dark?

"Ouran~!" Okay, that was definitely manly.

"Ouran~! Why was an elementary school student here?

Of course…the last one was beyond…well, anything.

"OURAN~!!!"

Pink. Purple. Blue. Did I forget to mention **Pink**? Large, Victorian style dresses hung tightly to every Host's (except for Mori's, who was wearing a blue nut crack type…thing.) body, attempting to bring out their feminine features. Loads, no TONS, of make-up was globed onto the men's faces. It was like stage make-up, but ten times worse. Everything was decorated into a girly fashion, causing the women to feel as if they were in a Disney Princess store.

The Hosts had gone from Knights in Shinning Armor to…Damsels in Distress.

"Welcomes you!!!"

And everyone died a little inside.

"Oh, hello ladies!" Tamaki exclaimed, walking with such grace towards the women. All were frozen to the spot as the Host (Hostess?) did a small turn before stopping in their presence. He had a fan in his hands that moved heavenly, as purple eye shadow brightened his eyes tremendously. He spoke with such a confident and rich air it was slightly annoying.

Yes, this was definitely Tamaki.

High heels and all.

"What is the meaning of this!" Benio yelled angrily. "Are you trying to mock the female race?!"

"Mock? Why, of course not! In fact, we are applauding them!" Tamaki responded, a small girlish smirk on his face.

And here came the roses.

"Heh, I wouldn't expect woman such as youselves to know anything about commoners, but let me tell you, they enjoy the act of getting free stuff when buying something else."

Suddenly all of the hosts began to show off their outfits in flashy, but somehow sensible ways. They twirled and placed their fans to their lips. It was all so...feminine. Even Mori was moving with more grace than usual.

"So, just like when Haruhi buys commoners coffee at the supermarket, not only will her and Madeleine get Brothers but Sisters as well! The Host club offers it all!"

Hunny bounced up to the group of women with a twirl suddenly, appearing even more like a girl than usual. Long, blonde hair waved around his shoulder as he hugged his bunny close to him still.

"Look at me Haru-chan, Maddie-chan, I'm a princess! You guys can call me sister, okay?"

The twins then made their way to the two girls, both having their fans close to their lips in a high, pristine manner.

"Now we can talk about all the gossip, you two!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Manly…yet girly voices. It did not fit.

And then, of course, there was the Dark Mother, Kyoya, who hid the bottom of his face with his fan in a secretive and seductive manner. Neither of the girls realized this at the time, but his gaze was not directed towards them. No, darks eyes instead stared at a certain red head behind them, who smirked knowingly in response.

Oh, and Mori…banged on a tambourine?

"What do you think Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, coming back into view as he danced around a bit. "Am I not beautiful?"

"How dare you!?" Benio suddenly yelled, breaking the pink atmosphere immediately. "Do you honestly think these maidens would fall for such a-"

Laughter interrupted the woman's speech though, echoing off the walls. Haruhi was holding her stomach in what could be described as pain as she bent over, hitting the floor with her hands. The giggles continued as she attempted to breath, trying to make sense and use words.

"Oh my gosh…I knew you guys were idiots but …you guys look ridiculous…"

Suddenly Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny were up in the short haired Host's face, making her cry more in laughter as they began to chase her around the room. It was a wonder why the girl didn't spill her guts from all the intense laughing she was doing.

The three Hosts yelled at the girl good naturedly, saying things like:

"Do you like it?"

"Really?"

"Do you think we're pretty?"

"Say it!"

"Say it!"

"Say it!"

"No!!!" Haruhi yelled through tears of laughter once more, just wanting the Hosts to leave her alone so she could breathe.

Benio's face was somehow calm now, slight understanding making its way to her mind. Madeleine's laughing attack was less that Haruhi's, but she had to place her hand to her mouth to keep from busting out and falling to the floor. And Hana…well, unknown to the others, she was recording the entire event with her camera.

"What are you guys doing? Why are you dressing like that?" Haruhi finally asked, being able to get a word in, though she was still on the floor.

"Because we wanted you to stay in the club. We want both of you to stay," Hikaru answered, placing his manicured hands behind his head. Though as he did this, both twins looked over at the blonde girl that was still laughing her, giving her a small smile. Madeleine stared at the brothers, suddenly finding herself a little guilty. They did this…all of this, for Haruhi, for her, and she had…she had actually considered leaving them?

"Fair Maidens…" Benio said, fight starting to leave her at the sight. These girls…were happy to see the Hosts?

Getting up from the ground, Haruhi patted herself off and turned to face the Zuka Club. Smile on her face, the girl said without any hesitation, "Look, I'm grateful that you offered me the chance to join you, and an all-girls school sounds great, but I'm going to have to decline. There's a reason I came to this school. There's a goal that I need to complete here. I had no intention of joining that Zuka Club."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed with excitement before a thoughtful look made its way to his face. Coming over the girls, the King Host suddenly pointed straight towards Haruhi with an accusing finger. "Hey, wait, if you were never going to join them then why did you get so mad yesterday?"

"Because I don't enjoy my stuff being taken up without my permission! I liked that pencil because it was easy to write with!"

Realization his the blonde host then and he sighed in defeated. "Oh, I understand. But that's why I offered my pencil and you didn't want it!"

"That's right, and I still don't want it."

The two continued bickering then, seeming to forget that they had an audience. Benio glared hatefully at the Host King before turning towards Madeleine expectantly.

"And what do you say, Maiden?"

"…I'm going to have to decline as well."

"And why is that?"

Gray eyes looked around the room then. The twins were smiling devilishly at their somewhat adopted sister. They hadn't meant to seem mean…they really had been planning something. There was no reason to leave her family. The blonde could still stay in the music program here. She could still talk to Hana through the phone and visit whenever she wanted.

But, one of the biggest pushes she saw was starring right back at her.

In the form of dark, brown eyes.

"It's an order."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:….I died a little inside when writing this chapter. Honestly, I absolutely HATED writing this, which is probably why it took so long. This chapter, this episode really, was extremely hard for me. There was A LOT of talking, and three news characters to introduce! Plus, I haven't watched the Lobelia girls in forever so I had to re-watch the episode that they come in in.

Tamaki: Yay! I was in this chapter a lot!

Me: Yep. How you enjoyed that because it's not gonna happen again for a while.

Tamaki: /blinks/….NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Ugh, okay he's in the corner again. Well, since it's been so long, I've made some new questions for you guys! Remember to Review Please!

Is the Hana and Kyoya thing good or bad?

Am I making Mori too OOC?

Is Madeleine becoming a good character?

If you could put Mori and Madeleine into a cliché love scene, what would it be?

Please answer these questions if you can!

Review Please!!!!


	8. Unexpected and Unwelcomed Guests

Me: ….Hello?

/silence/

Me:…I guess that means all of my fans are gone.

Tamaki: Yes.

Me: I made them wait too long, didn't I?

Tamaki: Yes.

Me:…I see….

Tamaki: What do you plan to do now?

Me: Uh…Somehow start and finish chapter 8 even thought no one will read it?

Tamaki: That sounds like a good plan.

Me: /fail/ I thought so too.

Tamaki: Isn't this story going to be over 30 chapters?

Me:…Yes.

Tamaki: You have a long way to go.

Me: I know, but I'm hopping to have more time to write this year since I won't have to write as much for school.

Tamaki: No more stories, scripts, and essays that take you months and are worth 50% of your grade?

Me: Yep.

Tamaki: Good.

Me: Let's start the story now, yes?

Tamaki: Yes.

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!

Thank you, now on with the story!

p.s. This is the episode that I HATED WRITING! You have been warned…

**Don't Say A Thing: Chapter 8**

"Oh God…Oh God no."

A limo.

A freaking limo!

Didn't these Host Club members ever believe in being subtle? Now that the blonde girl thought about it, did they even know what that word meant? Probably not, considering the previous adventures they had had in the small amount of weeks that had passed since meeting each other. Still, the incident before her was not only over the top, but down right insane.

Currently parked outside of Haruhi's apartment complex was a long, black limo. One by one the Hosts had appeared out of the car. Glittering lights seemed to sparkle behind them as they departed, clearly displaying their beauty for all of Haruhi's middle classed neighbors to see and enjoy. The fact that they were oblivious to the dramatic attention while looking spellbound by the community did not earn them any points in the gray eyed girl's book.

Madeleine felt herself twitch slightly as she gazed down at the now familiar males from the railing next to Haruhi's apartment door. The female Host was also mirroring the same expression, although she was on the ground carrying grocery bags and looking ready to explode. Or kill someone. Whichever would be most appropriate at the time.

Gripping the rail for dear life, the blonde girl could not help but sigh in somewhat defeat. All she had wanted was to spend the day with Haruhi and get to know the other girl a little better. They had become friends somehow in all of the utter chaos that was Ouran, but rarely were they ever alone. Madeleine had thought for sure that lying to the twins by saying she was going to see Hana and sneaking off to meet at Haruhi's house for a little girl time would be a piece of cake.

Of course, simple wishes like that weren't granted anymore when Tamaki was involved.

Well…at least Haruhi brought the snacks she had gone to get.

"Maddie-chan, what are you doing here?" The Shota Host called out, seeming to finally notice the girl who continued to stare at them in horror.

Two pairs of mischievous eyes suddenly turned and pierced right through her, making the girl step back a bit in what could be called nervous fear. Oh no…she had been caught. And, of course, the evidence was right behind her.

"Yeah, **'Maddie-chan'**, what _are_ you doing here?" Kaoru asked in a sickeningly, sweet voice that clearly produced obvious devil undertones. The other twin quickly followed the same motions of leaning closer towards the entrance of the apartments and smirked at the blonde's step back, signaling her discomfort.

The blonde girl coughed into her hand lightly, trying to move her gaze aware from her temporary family members. Maybe there was enough time to think up another lie. Perhaps she could say she was visiting someone else and had positively **no idea** Haurhi lived right behind the door she was in front of.

"Well, you see, um, it's actually a funny story…and uh…it's just…yeah…"

There was no denying the obvious scene that she was displaying.

She had plotted, and planned.

She had been caught.

Oh well.

"Okay, yeah, this is getting nowhere. Are you guys coming in or not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, since it's a tight place, everyone get into your P.E. sitting position. It's a method commoner's invented to save space!" Tamaki announced, watching as the other Hosts followed his example of crunching into a ball of sorts.

Haurhi mumbled to herself a mixture of curses and inner struggles, attempting to put the groceries in their proper places while still hanging onto her sanity.

Tamaki had only been her house for a minute and he was already making up crazy assumptions that were unintentionally insensitive, but still upsetting none the less. At least most of the others restrained from keeping their sentences to a more neutral and less idiotic tone.

Madeleine sighed as she leaned on the wall next to the door the Hosts had ungraciously entered, eyeing the house with slight, curiosity, fascination, strange praise, and an awkward comment or two.

It felt a little odd to see all of the boys in something other than the many costumes she had come to known inside and out from the constant labeling and shelving. Their clothes were nothing to sneeze at, being all of top brands and highly fashionable. They honestly looked like models getting ready for a cover shoot, even at a normal, every day Japanese apartment. The blonde girl could not help but envy the men in that sense, but quickly shoved the green demon away. After all, she got to work with these boys, and even if they could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes she wasn't stupid enough to take her situation for granted.

"Maddie-chan, come sit with us!" Hunny giggled to the girl, waving his hand up in the air slightly, as if she would not be able to see him otherwise. Smiling at the adorable Host's antics, Madeleine quickly walked over and sat down between smallest and tallest of the two men.

Vaguely the gray eyed girl could hear the yelps of joy and cries of sadness from the twins and Tamaki, who were apparently freaking out about…tea, was it? Apparently the three were concerned with every tiny move they made in Haruhi's apartment, seeming to think the actions would upset her in some way. Madeleine rolled her eyes at the boys, restraining a chuckle at the ridiculous scene.

Suddenly a couple of hot liquid was put in front of her, and the girl looked up to see the Haruhi placing cups around the small table for everyone. Madeleine quickly thanked her friend and blew on the tea softly, not wanting to burn her tongue. She had done that once and let's just say it wasn't fun not being able to taste anything for two weeks.

"Here Maddie-chan, you can choose second! Haru-chan already took the strawberry one, but that's okay because you don't like strawberries, right?"

The blonde girl flinched slightly as Hunny pushed an assortments of cakes next to her, almost causing her to drop the hot tea in the process. Thank God for reflexes. Placing the tea on the table, Madeleine stared at the cakes before her…and stared…and stared…and stared…

She would have openly drooled if she had been alone.

Each one looked absolutely delicious, even if she didn't actually like the flavor. Cheesecake, strawberry short cake, chocolate cake, vanilla cake with orange icing, desserts she had never known existed much less tasted. Gray eyes widened and her hand lightly inched towards one of the cakes before pulling back, unsure.

"Um…the chocolate one, I guess."

Hunny happily pushed the chocolate cake practically into her hands, smiling as pink flowers seemed to dance around him

"Yay! That one's really tasty."

"But they're all really tasty, aren't they?" Madeleine asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Hunny replied, laughing lightly, making the other blonde giggle as well.

Taking the fork in her hand, Madeleine slowly cut a small piece of the cake before placing the food in her mouth. Letting her taste buds slowly come alive, the girl closed her eyes and bliss as the rich, chocolaty texture engulfed her senses. It was far beyond 'tasty', that's for sure. This dessert was definitely more along the lines of mind blowing! It must have been nice to eat like this all the time, the girl mentally thought to herself.

Opening her eyes lightly, the blonde noticed Mori had his own dessert. Strangely, it was a replica of Haruhi's, though he seemed to be giving his strawberries away to the other girl. She distantly remember Hunny mentioning something about their tastes in desserts being the same, so it was safe to say that strawberry probably wasn't the tall Host's favorite. Of course, the vanilla of the cake was most likely worth it so that made sense.

Cutting up a piece of her cake again, Madeleine tapped the Wild Host's shoulder and presented the chocolate brilliance towards his face.

"Try this. It's fan-freaking-tastic, I promise."

Mori stared at the part of dessert slightly with dull eyes before nodding his head slowly an answering with his typical, "Hn."

Without further words, (were there ever any?), Mori leaned forward a bit and ate the cake from Madeleine's fork. Lowering her fork away from the Host, the blonde regarded the other with slight interest as she waited for his input.

"Well, how is it?"

A nod. "Hm."

"Told you so," Madeleine said before taking another piece of cake and this time eating it herself. She probably should have gotten a different fork since Mori had just used it, but that would be wasteful. Besides, if she **did **get sick she'd just make the Tall Host pay for the medicine. No skin off her bones.

"But that doesn't mean you can have the rest of it. I'm too selfish to offer it all."

"Hn."

"Can I have a piece too, Maddie-chan?"

"Sure, cake-thief," The blonde joked good naturedly before cutting off another piece with the same fork.

Well, if she was going to get sick they all might as well do the same.

Spreading germs was a good way to bond, anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, now that I've eaten this cake my stomach's getting hungry!" Hunny announced cheerfully as the last of the cakes disappeared into the Host's belly.

"Oh yeah, it's past noon already," Hikaru mentioned, as if it were the most obvious thing in the word. Which, technically it was, but the exact moment did not really call for the knowledge at the time.

"What's for lunch?" The Hosts (excluding Kyoya and Mori) asked, tilting their heads to the side expectantly.

The act caused Madeleine to slam her head down of the table in utter shock. Could these people honestly be serious? Perhaps it was custom to behave like this at other rich peoples' houses, but that did not stop the blonde from being astonished by the absurdness.

"Don't act so endlessly carefree," Haruhi mumbled darkly, just as surprised as her female friend.

"Well, we are the ones visiting out of the blue. We'll pay for the meal," Kyoya suddenly said, getting up from his sitting position on the floor and digging out his cellphone. The Shadow King had been so silent during the entire visit the others had actually forgotten that he was here. Apparently he had been texting away the entire time, but to who the Hosts did not know.

"How about your favorite sushi place, Haruhi?"

"Eh, no thanks. I'm scared of being more in debt to you guys as it is, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi replied, putting her hands up slightly to stop the man from going further in his actions.

"Oh, don't worry, the money's coming from the winning bid on your photos," Kyoya gently answer, his glasses lightly up in a scary, cynical way as he pulled out a golden card sharply.

Haruhi's head bowed in defeat. "So in the end I'm still really paying for it."

"Hey, Haru-chan, maybe we could eat something you made instead? I want to eat some of your home-made cooking," Hunny stated innocently, being unbelievably cute in the process.

And this is when the twins and Tamaki started to freak out once again.

The words "what a bold comment to make" and "we were holding ourselves back from saying it, too" made their way through the air.

"That's not a problem, but it'll take a while if I start now," Haruhi said, taking what the shortest Host suggested into account.

"We can wait!" Hunny stated, lifting his hands up into the air with glee.

"Would it have been better if we had actually said it?" The three Hosts cried to themselves in the corners. No seriously, they were actually crying…

"We get to eat Haruhi's cooking now!" Tamaki announced as tears of joy flowed freely from the three idiots' faces.

"That means I'll have to go to the supermarket again," Haruhi sighed as she turned to the other girl in the room. Madeleine shrugged her shoulders and got up from the table. "I'll come with you this time since there'll probably be more to carry."

"We'll go, too," Both twins expressed in a conversational way. "We've always wanted to see a commoner's supermarket."

"Me too, me too!" Hunny yelled merrily.

"I just want you guys to know how utterly sad it is that you said that," Madeleine stated as she began putting on her shoes from the doorway.

"Well, this might be a good experience," Kyoya said beside the blonde girl, getting ready as well. Madeleine shrugged in response and muttered, "Knowing you guys, I'm sure we'll get kicked out."

"Alright! Commoner supermarket! Commoner supermarket!" The twins repeated as they hurriedly exited the apartment. The rest of the Hosts quickly started to follow behind, Mori picking up Hunny and placing him on his shoulders. Madeleine walked beside the two as the shorter Host excitedly talk about the odd things he had heard about the a commoner's grocery store, most of which made no sense.

"I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Don't get too hyped up, Hunny, you might be disappointed," Madeleine tried to reason, smiling pathetically.

"Do you think they have cake there, Maddie-chan?"

"Probably, but not as good as what we just eat."

"I wanna try it!"

"Okay, but don't go overboar-"

Suddenly the blonde girl felt herself be pulled back by the collar of her navy blue shirt. Gray eyes wide, she now became aware of the fact of both of the twins on either side, a strange (but not unfamiliar), mischievous smirk on their faces.

"We didn't mention this earlier, but nice move," Hikaru whispered, both twins getting a little too close to comfort. Of course, after living with the twins Madeleine had learned a long time ago that boundaries didn't exist.

"What are you devils talking about?" Madeleine mumbled, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sharing the cake with Hunny and Mori-senpai," Kaoru answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh come on, that was an indirect kiss, with **both** of them!" Hikaru said, rolling his eyes as he flicked the clueless girl on the forehead. A small silence followed the older twin's words as the blonde began to comprehend what had been said. She would later contradict that her cheeks took on an uncontrollable scarlet tint.

"What?...Ew, gross!"

"Gross?" The twins replied, confused.

"Your minds, jerks. That wasn't an indirect **anything**!"

"Whatever. Denial is always the first stage," The said, perfectly in time with each other.

As Madeleine was about to reply she accidentally bumped into the shoulder of an oncoming stranger, causing the girl to turn back and say a polite, "sorry, ma'am." The woman simply turned around and smiled at the girl, her red-brown hair glistening slightly. "It's all right, sweetie," The woman said before returning to her destination.

Not thinking about it, the blonde came back to the twins, about to reply to the insane brothers when a thought struck her.

"Hey, guys, where's Haruhi and Tama-"

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING! A HUGE MISUNDERSTAN- AHHH!"

In seconds the twins and Madeleine raced to the source of the noise, which was unsurprisingly Haruhi's house.

There, in the middle of the room, was that strange woman…stand on top of Tamaki with burning, vicious eyes that could kill on sight. Was that lightning in the background? Oh the scorn of a woman could be such a health hazard.

"So that woman you bumped into really was Haruhi's dad, Madeleine," Hikaru said, apparently figuring out the circumstances.

"Guess so," The blonde girl commented, holding in her inner laughter at the situation. How was Tamaki getting beat up by a transvestite **not** hilarious?

"Help me!" Tamaki started to yell, but was quickly shut up when the twins began to walk on the Host King's body having their hands up in a welcoming gesture.

"Ah, pleased to meet you! We're Haruhi-san's best friends, the Hitachiin brothers," Both of the twins said politely, causing Madeleine to gawk at their actions. Tamaki's back was going to need surgery for sure.

"We've never seen a cross-dresser before!"

"Nice, guys," The blonde mumbled, banging her head on the side of the door. Of all the first meetings…

"So you finally put the moves on Haurhi, huh my lord?" Kaoru asked, looking down at the man he was still walking on.

"We're sorry, Haruhi's dad. This guy's a total womanizer," Hikaru added.

"He's a pheromone machine and his count of the women he's played is higher than the number of capillary vessels in his body."

"Played?" Haruhi's father questioned darkly. Oh no, Tamaki was going do die. He was _really _going to die.

"That's wrong! I never played anyone!" Tamaki yelled defensively, getting up from underneath the twins' cruel shoes. "I-I seriously-"

'_Is this a love confession?'_ The twins and Madeleine all mentally thought at the tone in the Host King's voice. Could Tamaki finally be admitting what everyone knew since the very beginning? Sure, it took him long enough, but better late than never.

"…seriously take care of your daughter as my own!"

…

Fail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, so you guys are the Host Club I've been hearing about."

Everyone was once again sitting around the small table, it being a little more cramped than before. Of course, Tamaki had chosen to sit in the corner; a dark aura producing from h is body. Madeleine and Haurhi twitched lightly at the mere conditions.

"My, what a group of handsome men! I can't decide on who I should pick first. Right, Haruhi?" Of course, no answer was given to the insane man…woman…person.

"Ah, you can just call me Ranka-san. Ranka is my Genji name at the cross-dressing bar I work at," The father said, laughing lightly.

"Genji name? Is that like an alias?" Hunny asked innocently.

"That's right, Mitsukuni-kun," Ranka replied politely.

"Huh? How come you know my name?" Hunny started, cutely shocked at the information the transvestite had displayed.

Ranka chuckled and smirked ever so slightly at the boys and lone girl. "The seniors. Haninozuka-kun and Morinozuka Takashi-kun. Then, the freshman that are in the same class as Haruhi. Hitachiin Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, right? Although I can't tell which is which. And of course Madeleine Star, the Host Club Informer who's also in Haruhi's class. I've been hearing a lot about you guys!" Ranka said, pointing out each of the students as he said their names.

"Eh? Haruhi's been talking about us?" Hikaru asked, slightly amazed that the female Host would actually discuss them to her own family considering the attitude she usually showed.

"No. I've been talking with Kyoya-kun on the phone a lot," Ranka replied pleasantly without a sign of teasing.

Suddenly Kyoya and the cross-dressing father pressed their hands together, smiling as the familiar background of roses appeared. Madeleine swore she heard Haruhi's father utter a soft 'yay'.

"Ranka-san is truly a beautiful person," Kyoya said with his usual business smile.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in complete shock.

A dark atmosphere then surrounded the Host as Tamaki's hand landed on his shoulder, no kindess hinted in his movement as he said strongly, "Kyoya."

"We are taking care of his precious daughter," Kyoya defended calmly. "Of course a greeting and periodic reports are obvious things we should do. This should have been your job originally, though."

"What a fine president you are, Kyoya," Ranka exclaimed, but paused for a moment as a thought struck him. "Oh wait, you're the vice-president, aren't you? The real president must be pretty worthless."

All the while Tamaki was slowly dying in the background. Apparently it's normal for random, red arrows from harsh words to stab him in the body.

"Hey wait a minute, Dad! Why didn't you tell me you were contacting Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi cried out, a little furious at this hidden knowledge.

"Well, Haruhi you never talk to me about school so how am I suppose to know what goes on with your life?" Ranka quickly explained, putting on a look of hurt towards his daughter.

"Still you should have told- Senpai stop growing mushrooms in the corner!"

"Haruhi, the good thing about you is," Ranka started before suddenly rushing up to his daughter and hugging her tightly in a flamboyant way. "You're so cute when you're angry!"

"Hey, doesn't he remind you of certain person?" Madeleine muttered to the two twins, who nodded their heads as well. "No wonder Haruhi's so good at handling our lord," Hikaru commented, all three starring knowingly at the family in front of them.

Suddenly Haruhi calmly escaped her father's grasp, sighing. And to think this was normal.

"Where are you going Haruhi?"

"To the store, Dad."

In a flash, the female Host grabbed the confused Madeleine's hand and led them towards the door.

"We'll run these errands alone. We'll be right back so everyone just wait here quietly."

Madeleine rolled her eyes and looked towards the group of men. "Haruhi, these guys don't even know the meaning of the word 'quietly'."

"But we want to com-"

Whatever Hikaru was going to say was quickly silenced as Haruhi shut the door surprisingly without force. The girls silently walked down the stairs and towards the direction of the supermarket, finally thankful for some peace the their chaotic afternoon.

"Hey, Haruhi, how long do you think they'll wait until they 'secretly' follow us?"

"…Not long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was that salt or sugar?

Did they need two bags or one?

Wait, was this actually fish?

…It's still moving.

Why had they decided to split up?

Madeleine sighed in complete and utter defeat. The aisle was confusing beyond belief, and the fact that she still wasn't perfect with the language didn't help her situation at all. All the blonde wanted was a simple bag a potatoes and some carrots…but these items were no where to be found! Did they even sell them here? It'd be a little odd if they didn't. Perhaps she was just being difficult, not to mention blind. Maybe the next aisle would have what she needed.

"Maddie-chan!"

Gray eyes widened at the sound of her name, causing the girl to turn behind her towards the source of the high pitched voice. Not having any time to make another move, the blonde suddenly found herself being grabbed by both her arms. Her feet left the tile floor, floating above her head for a split second before crushing down onto metal as her body was dragged forwards.

Slight pain flooded her arms, but everything melted away as realization crashed down upon her. Madeleine stared up into the large, childish eyes of her favorite shota Host, who smiled joyfully at the other blonde.

"Hey Hunny," Madeleine said with a sigh, but continued to smile up at him exhaustedly. Only with the Host Club could she expect to be forced into a shopping cart, land on her back with her legs sticking out, and have the shortest Host on top of her all done in the blink of an eye. Good thing she was wearing jeans or it might have been a little awkward.

Turning her head upwards, the blonde was not surprised to see Mori pushing the cart with a blank face. The three rushed down the aisle at a speed that was most certainly not appropriate for the store they were in, but considering who she was with the girl figured it didn't really matter. They rarely ever got in trouble, and if they did they always managed to get out of it. Good looks probably had something to do with in.

Trying to be more comfortable, Madeleine lifted herself into a sitting position, letting Hunny go over to the end of the cart with his arms wide open and giggling excitedly. The blonde Host loosely reminded her of the classic scene from Titanic, although there was nowhere there to hold on to him.

"Faster, Takashi!" Hunny yelled to his cousin, who nodded and began to quicken his steps.

Madeleine gripped the metal cart for dear life, not trusting the situation at all. If the cart fell over or crashed Hunny could always use his marital arts talents and flip out before anything dangerous happened. The blonde girl, unfortunately, would be stuck and suffer the consequences.

"Just be careful," The informer muttered slightly, looking up at Mori pleadingly. Perhaps he would let her off if she looked pathetic enough.

"Don't worry Maddie-chan, we won't let anything happen to you!" Hunny declared animatedly, waving his hands up in the air and laughing all the way through the store.

Madeleine looked up at the shorter Host in slight surprise, unsure of how to process the words. They knew she was scared, but that didn't stop them from dragging her into having a good time. As they passed the aisles, the blonde noticed the rest of the Host Club members examining the store in their own special way.

The twins had found a large supply of Commoner's coffee, seeming to be in absolute ecstasy at the find.

Kyoya was studying about the supermarket, saying random facts and numbers out loud as he calculated them in his head.

Tamaki and Haruhi were discussing what ingredients to include in dinner rather closely while Ranka 'secretly' observed the two with eyes like a hawk.

Although the day was suppose to be spent with only Haruhi and herself, Madeleine could not help but smile at the other figures that had entered their lives without permission. The way they were now, it felt as if they were a large family on a typical food outing. Each member was crazy in their own way, but after all the chaos and confusion they would come home at the end of the day and eat contentedly together.

They cared about Haruhi.

They cared about Madeleine.

They cared about each other.

"Faster, Mori!" Madeleine yelled as she joined Hunny at the edge and wrapped her arms around the Host Club member. The Wild Host sped up the cart and both blondes laughed joyously, not noticing any disapproving stares they received or the danger they always narrowly missed.

Even when they crashed into a display of sushi and got chased out by the manager, they were still laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Thank God that's over….

Tamak: Eh? What do you mean?

Me: I absolutely HATED writing this chapter. Not as much as the last one, but still.

Tamaki: Huh? Why is that?

Me: Well, I had to have a lot of dialogue from everybody and it was a little stressful. I based a lot of what was said from the actual episode, except for a few things obviously.

Tamaki: I see…What about the next chapter?

Me: The next chapter is going to be A LOT better. It's when Hunny gets a cavity!

Tamaki: So the 9th chapter should be out a lot sooner, right?

Me: Yeah. Mostly because I really want to write chapter 10, 11, 12, and 13. Guys, no joke, they're going to be **awesome**! I'm actually really proud of myself for thinking of what's going to happen in them. **Seriously, you guys are going to love me afterwards!**

Tamaki: You know you're being a huge tease at the moment, right?

Me: Kind of.

Tamaki: So do we have any questions for your fans how may or may not still be reading this?

Me: Why yes I do!

Should I focus on deepening the relationship of Hunny, Mori, and Madeleine or Hikaru, Kaoru, and Madeleine?

What other pairing do you wish was in this story? This could be with any of the Hosts together or my OC.

What's better? Kissing in the rain or kissing in the snow?

Me: That's it! **Hint, some of these questions might help decide future chapters**! So yeah, you might want to actually answer these. Until next time!

**Please Review!**


	9. Dreaming of You

…

Me: …

Tamaki: …

Me: …

Tamaki: …

Me: …So…

Tamaki: …

Me: …Yeah…

Tamaki: Is that all you can say?

Me: …Pretty much…

Tamaki: …

Me: …

Tamaki: You have absolutely…no fans left.

Me: …Yeah…I figured.

Tamaki: Which is a shame since this is one of your best chapters.

Me: …I know…Well, their loss.

Tamaki: It's your fault though.

Me: ...I'm aware…

Tamaki: This must be embarrassing for you. Would you just like to announce the Disclaimer already?

Me: …Yes…

Tamaki: Alright then….Fail.

Me: …I know…

DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! The only characters that I own are Hana and Madeleine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, language, violence, spoilers

Note: THIS IS FANFICITON PEOPLE, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AND IT NEVER WILL. Please leave if you do not like Mori paired with an OC, or you do not like Yaoi.

Notes: I apologize if my OC seems MarySue-ish. I personally don't think she is because she would never fall for a guy she had just met, plus she lives in the world of today and doesn't have an extremely sad past. (ex: my parents died, my siblings abused me, my father raped me, I cut, I'm poor, every guy comes after me, I'm extremely beautiful, I can use any weapon I want even though I've never held a sword or anything in my life, and I'm perfect) NO, THAT IS NOT MY CHARACTER!.

Yes, she doesn't have a perfect life, but it's not so bad that she wants to kill herself!

IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME, DON'T!

Thank you, now on with the story! ...The very…long awaited…story….

**Don't Say A Thing: Chapter 9**

This was not her room.

Plain, crème colored walls surrounded the foreign area. Any signs of posters or pictures that usually hung around were completely absent, having never been there in the first place. The structure was extremely diverse compared to the Hitachiin brothers' estate, creating yet another piece of evidence that suggested this place currently held no state of familiar comfort.

Madeleine remained frozen to her spot on the bed. The incredibly massive, soft, warm, but very 'not-her' bed. No, her mattress was a tad smaller and engulfed with a mixture of purple sheets and pillows. Waking up on this piece of furniture that most would call luxury did nothing to sooth her. A desk was suppose to occupy the right corner near the window, but neither objects were present. Not to mention, the small, white bunny rabbit the blonde had acquired since birth was mysteriously not held protectively in her arms.

The two arms wrapped possessively around her waist also freaked her out a little.

The rapid beating of Madeleine's heart resounded off of her eardrums, which seemed to quiver from the adrenaline. She wouldn't be surprised if they started bleeding. Her body shook with understandable tremors and a chilling sensation dominated her being as the arms around her tightened. Fear coursed through her veins as tiny picks of electric jolts pierced the blonde's skin.

Where was she?

Why was she here?

Who was behind her?

What did they want?

The beginning of tears started to form in her gray eyes as reality came crashing down. She could die. In a matter of seconds this shadow person could easily kill her. There were so many options after all.

Stab. Strangle. Burn. Drown.

The list went on and on.

A bund of nerves finally sparked inside the girl's mind, causing her to twitch ever so slightly. She would not go down like this. The stranger behind her would not be in for an easy kill or whatever else they want. No, she was going to fight tooth and claw, and she meant that literally. Maybe she'd be able to gauge an eye out or something before they plunged a knife into her chest. It was worth a try. _Anything _was worth a try.

Summoning up a small amount of courage from the corners of her mind, Madeleine took a silent breath and twisted in the stranger's arms with great caution. She needed to at least have the element of surprise, after all. Still turning, the blonde clenched her hands into fists, ready to punch her kidnapper right between the eyes. Just a little more now and she would-

Madeleine stopped cold.

Air left her lungs.

Colors of dark blue started to swarm her vision.

…

Takashi Morinozuka's sleeping face greeted her red, fearful eyes.

…

Why…

What…

A tiny squeak of utter confusion and surprise escaped the blonde's lips.

Dark eyes flew open.

"Oh God!" Madeleine yelled in complete shock, unconsciously moving towards the edge of the bed as she sat up. Her dramatic reaction turned against her as the blonde began to lose that much needed balance and fall off of the large bed.

Strong arms grabbed onto her form quickly, dragging her back into the supposedly safety zone of the mattress. Instinctively the girl placed her own arms around her body, hoping to calm down her racing heart. Madeleine's breathes became ragged as she felt herself be pressed closely to Mori's chest.

His warm, bare chest.

Gray eyes quickly scanned her own form in a hurried fashion. The blonde mentally sighed with relief, finding that a plain blue night shirt and black shorts clung to her frame.

What an interesting picture.

Mori, half naked, in a slightly messy bed, with his arms wrapped around her in a way that made them closer than they had ever been before since they first met. The fact that this information didn't seem to even faze the tall host was also note worthy. He acted as if their current state was…normal. Of course, he did seem a little taken aback at her reaction, which was basically reasonable.

"Are you alright?"

Madeleine's eye grew wide at the unforeseen sound. Was the Mori's voice? She didn't hear it that often so she wasn't sure. Feeling that she was expected to give an answer, the blonde slowly nodded her head.

"Just…had a nightmare," the girl whispered, knowing that at such a close range the Wild male would be able to hear her.

For a few seconds Mori simply sat there, his grasp on Madeleine tightening ever so slightly. Finally, though, the host nodded his head and gave a little 'hn' before untangling himself from the girl.

The bed didn't even groan a little at the loss of weight as Mori got up. Instantly the blonde felt the fire in her nerves extinguish somewhat as she saw black boxers hugging the Host's hips.

So a drunken night of mistakes was thankfully crossed off the list.

The girl's anxious gray eyes did not leave the Host's form as she watched him head for what she assumed was his private bathroom. Before he fully entered the washroom, the tall male stopped at the door and turned back to look at the girl who was starring at him. Striking eyes met each other for what seemed like frozen minutes, and Madeleine felt as if Mori was sending her messages she was suppose to understand but didn't. A smirk graced the dark host's face as he closed the door gently.

Heat crept up to the blonde's cheeks.

What was that about?

Finding herself alone, Madeleine quickly jumped off the bed and made a dash for her backpack she had seen on the floor next to the wall earlier. Unzipping it with unneeded strength, the blonde thanked God for the clothes stuffed inside the bag.

Hearing the sound of rushing water, the girl decided to not waste the opportunity and sprinted toward the door and out of the bedroom.

She also decided to ignore the fact that a part of her neck stung like a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unwilling to risk any unnecessary shows if Mori came out of his shower earlier than planned, Madeleine changed in the limo the drove her to school. The driver seemed uncertain when the girl told him Mori would be leaving later but did as told and drover her to Ouran.

A small detail unnerved her though. The driver knew who she was, though she had never met the man until that morning. In fact, all of the maids and butlers seemed to be very familiar with her. Apparently they saw nothing strange with a short, blonde girl coming out of Mori's room as the sun began to rise.

Placing her head on the cold window of the limo, Madeleine shook in her purple shirt. This was too weird. What was going on? Had she stepped into some alternate universe where everyone was half insane?

The girl sighed as the car came to a stop at the entrance of Ouran Academy. She would figure everything out later after school at the Host Club. Perhaps she would be able to talk to Mori privately and find out what was going on. Of course, how she was going to be able to stand in front of him without imagining that look on his face from earlier and keep her legs from buckling under her was going to be tough.

Stepping out of the limo, Madeleine kept her mind blank as she followed the familiar pattern to her classroom. That was another problem she had yet to think about. What was she going to tell Hikaru and Kaoru? They must be worried sick, finding her not at their house in the morning, not knowing where she was or if she was okay. Great, she was definitely going to get and earful from them.

Entering the slowly filling classroom, the blonde took her seat in the middle of the room, which had Kaoru sitting on her right side. Neither of the twins were there yet, but Madeleine didn't really expect them to be. After all, they seemed to only be on time when she rode with them.

A blonde lock of hair fell in the girl's face and she was yet again reminded of the lack of the morning shower she desperately needed. Her thin hair was absolutely horrid and greasy without daily washing, even when she put it up in a pony tail. Of course, a certain someone was using the shower this morning so…

"Hey Mads, you look awful."

Madeleine tensed up slightly as she found a black scarf suddenly been wrapped around her neck. Looking up at her attacker, gray eyes widen at a smirking Hikaru, whose hands were now securely on her shoulders after fixing the cloth properly. Kaoru came into the picture as well, leaning against his brother as usual. His accompanied smirk did not go unnoticed

"Thanks," Madeleine replied bitterly, though with less force than she usually would. Why weren't they freaking out or asking her questions? She had basically disappeared after all.

The girl touched the fabric of the scarf and raised an eyebrow. Yes it was pretty cold outside, but the heater at Ouran was always topnotch and generally made the school comfortable so there was no real reason for it.

"What's with the scarf?" She asked, jumping slightly when suddenly both twins placed a hand on either shoulder and leaned in way too close. Their still smirking faces did nothing to reassure her.

Hikaru grabbed a part of the scarf and stroked the cloth in a none too innocent manner. "Scarves are such interesting articles of clothing, don't you think?"

Suddenly Kaoru took some of the black fabric into his hands as well, though the touch was much gentler. "They can be used for so many things. Warmth, fashion…"

"Or hiding hickies," Hikaru huskily whispered into the blonde's ear

Scarlet bloomed brightly across the girl's face in complete shock. Madeleine's right hand instantly went up to the place on her neck that had hurt earlier. Was that…? Could it really be…?

"You're usually more careful when going to Mori senpai's," Kaoru mused, taking a seat on the desk and facing the other two with a knowing grin.

"Guess he's getting a little more persuasive," Hikaru suggested with a slight laugh, patting Madeleine's shoulder in what most would call 'good naturedly' if they didn't truly know the twin.

They weren't angry. They weren't even a little shock. Hell, they knew exactly where she was the entire time! How did they know but she didn't? None of it made any sense at all.

Taking a shaky breath, Madeleine tried to ask as casually as possible, "Um, do I…do I spend the night at Mori's house often?" Okay, there was virtually no way to ask that question without it sounding completely ridiculous but at the moment the girl couldn't really afford to be subtle.

The twins exchanged strange looks to each other before raising their eyebrows at the blonde. Obviously what she had said was more than a little strange.

"Well," Hikaru stated, eyeing Madeleine with the tiniest bit of worry. "It's not really something abnormal given the circumstances." The circumstance? What circumstance were they talking about?

Kaoru tilted his head to the side and gave the blonde a curious look, as if he were trying to understand the girl's odd behavior.

"Generally it's natural for a girlfriend to spend time with her boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently Mori and Madeleine had been dating for about two months.

She couldn't get the exact story of how they had gotten together from the twins, though. They told her she had kept that little juicy detail to herself, wanting the way Mori had courted her to be a secret for some reason. Of course, the girl no longer remembered this important event, having never truly experienced it. At least, she didn't think she had, right?

Kaoru said she started sleeping over at Mori's house three weeks ago. Madeleine breathed a little easier when he stated with utmost certainty that the couple was definitely not doing anything mature. Apparently the blonde had insisted on waiting until she was out of high school, not wanting to risk the danger of teenaged pregnancy. Plus, she just wasn't ready. _They_ weren't ready.

Still, sleeping next to each other gave the couple a bond that both found comforting. They could be close without fear. Mori seemed to have gotten a little bolder last night though, if her now marked neck had anything to say about it.

All of that information did not explain the true question, though.

Why did Madeleine not remember any of this?

You'd think the facts given to her were important enough to tuck away into her memory box. Had she hit her head or something? No, that still didn't explain why she could vividly recall the last two months without fail. The only small detail that was missing in those memories was the whole 'going out with Mori' bit. Yeah, that was kind of unforgettable. Or at least it should be.

Those thoughts swirled around inside her mind most of the day, making it impossible to pay attention to anything the teachers were saying. Haruhi would probably allow the blonde to copy her notes anyway, but that was beside the point.

School was over now and Madeleine would have to face the music and see Mori at the Host Club. Of course, if she continued to hide near the angel water fountain like she was currently doing that might not be the case. Although she could not deny it was rather cowardly on her part. Sighing lightly, the blonde continued to sit and stare at the clear water, wishing her situation was similar in that sense. Clear. Not muddy and confusing.

"Maddie-Chan!"

Gray eyes quickly looked to the right at the source of the high pitched, familiar voice. Hunny, with his pink bunny safely in his arms, skipped to the blonde girl with a bright smile on his face and usual pink flowers following behind.

Something was…off, though.

Something was missing.

Or someone…

"Hey Hunny," Madeleine greeted, smiling for the older male to not let her current mental state be known. The sweets-happy boy plopped down next to the girl, humming a tune she didn't understand but found cute none the less. As the adorable host continued to hum, the girl finally noticed the odd lack of presence admitted from the other.

"Where's Mori? Shouldn't he…shouldn't he be with you?"

"He's with Tama-Chan and the others getting ready. Kyoya and I decided it would be best if we came looking for you, though. You're very late you know!"

Hunny attempted to say the last sentence with a disapproving tone, but the aura of cuteness could not be erased from the words. Madeleine could not help but laugh lightly at the smallest Host's behavior and said, "I know, Hunny, and I'm sorry. I just…I just can't face Mori right now."

Gray eyes flickered to the cemented ground, not being able to look anywhere else at the moment. She was so painfully confused. The world was going completely insane and yet…she was starting to like it. Being with Mori…how was it even possible? Yes, she understood him more than most people, but that was just because of Tamaki's stupid job for her. And true, she was the female Mori talked (if you could call it that) to the most, but it's not like they had anything important to say. If all of those facts were accurate, though, then why did her heart flutter this morning in his bedroom? Why did she feel so…happy? Extremely bewildered, yes…but happy none the less.

"Is he…Is he mad at me?" Madeleine asked, not sure why she was so afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him since the two of you got together."

Time cracked down the middle.

The wind blew lightly through the two individuals, sweeping their light hair passed their shoulders in the process. Several leaves glided to the ground at mother nature's action, but she was currently being ignored at the present moment.

Gray eyes stared into brown with such an aura of confusion and fear it was very possible to suffocate merely on the air.

Taking a breath Madeleine wasn't sure she could fully use anymore, the girl mumbled, "Why…Why is that?"

Hunny slowly started to play with his pink bunny rabbit absentmindedly, avoiding the other's gaze. Judging by the boy's reaction, it wasn't something previously brought up in the two months the blonde girl couldn't remember. That realization made Hunny's next words all the more devastating.

"Well, you see, Takashi's never really had a girlfriend until you. He's always been with me. He's given up a lot to be with me, protect me. When you two first got together he was still tied down by his loyalty to me. He couldn't be with you fully. You make him so happy, though, in ways that I can't. So I…I told him to stop following me and…and spend more time with you."

…

…

…

What kind of twisted world was this?

A cold hand slithered its way through Madeleine's skin and grabbed tightly onto her heart. She had caused this. The pain obviously flowing in Hunny's eyes was her fault. Why had she not done something about this before? How could she simply stand by and watch as the two cousin broke apart from each other in and unnatural and unneeded process?

It sickened her.

It truly sickened her.

"Don't…don't do that anymore."

Hunny looked up at the other blonde with innocently wide, surprised eyes.

"You…you don't need to make any sacrifices like that for us. If we can't function amazingly with you in the equation…then we don't need to be together anyway."

Slowly, the girl moved until she was facing the small host club member, one knee on the ground. With tense movements, Madeleine grabbed onto Hunny's soft hands and held them tenderly. How many times had these hands shaken with sorrow as he watched Mori and her walked away without him beside them?

"Please, tell him you didn't mean it."

The gray eyed girl's head lightly fell on the Host's hands in emotional torment. Wrinkles formed as she squinted her closed eyes, fearful that tears would soon be produced in front of someone so remarkably strong.

"Tell him you want him back."

A lone tear slide down her cheek. Madeleine gritted her teeth. How dare she cry after Hunny had suffered such pain? What right did she have to cry about anything? Still…there was no stopping it.

"Don't let anything, anyone, tear you two apart. Especially me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Footsteps echoed loudly in the massive, empty hallways. Most students were already in their club rooms or had left to go do…whatever it was rich kids do after school. Madeleine definitely wouldn't know since she basically sold her soul to this place.

A small sigh escaped her lips and the blonde rubbed her temples in aggravation. After a few minutes of proper convincing, Hunny had finally agreed to talk to Mori. He left the girl with worried and confused eyes but went back to the Host Club none the less. Madeleine stayed behind a little longer, but promised to show up soon. She just…needed some time to think.

Ten minutes later and she was on her way, though she pointedly made sure to be as slow as possible. No reason to rush into a world of mystification and drama just yet. She'd had enough of that for one day. And to top it all off, she still had no memory of the last two months!

"You'd think a spark or recognition would flare up after all that's happened today," the girl mumbled to herself, glaring at the floor harshly.

"Talking to yourself again?"

Gray eyes looked up sharply at the unexpected voiced. Madeleine body jumped slightly, hand going to her heart on instinct while the other went outward in some odd attack formation. It never hurt to be prepared.

Kyoya stood in the middle of hall with an amused expression on his face, book strangely absent. The Cool Host watched as the girl gradually calmed down with the identification of a familiar companion.

"You do this 'creepy-appear-out-of-the-shadows' thing a little too well, Kyoya. And talking to yourself is completely normal, just so you know."

Heart beat going down, Madeleine rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hall, meeting the Host along the way. Kyoya walked in step beside the girl and the two began a comfortable stride to their destination. At least one thing hadn't changed. They apparent still held the same hidden, teasing respect for each other. It was quite refreshing, in all honesty.

As they got closer to the abandoned music room, a frown graced the blonde girl's face. Once she entered those double doors things would become complicated again. She would hear information she didn't understand, or remember for that matter. People probably already thought she was slightly crazy with the way things had played out today. Not to mention she still had to explain to Mori why she had left his house without even an effortless goodbye. The entire situation was less than favorable.

"Kyoya…do I have to go to the Host Club today? I mean, do you really need me?"

Suddenly the Host stopped walking.

Madeleine stumbled a little at the abrupt move and turned toward the other in slight puzzlement. Had she made him angry? Generally he would just blackmail her or something in this kind of situation. After all, he held all the power so there was no reason to be upset.

"Well, if you don't want to work today…there's always something else you could do."

…

Her back was pressed to the wall.

His hands trapped her on either side of her face.

Her legs shook unnaturally.

His body was practically suffocating her.

Her mind went completely and utterly blank.

He…he was way too close…too close.

"We could always do this," Kyoya whispered in her ear huskily. The warmth made her body shiver, but there was nothing pleasant about it. His breath tickled her skin, which crawled in ways she was unaware could occur on the flesh.

Madeleine instantly shut her eyes, trembling. This felt wrong. This…this wasn't suppose to happen. Why was he acting like this? It didn't make sense.

"Kyoya, stop. This isn't funny," the blonde stated firmly, risking a glimpse at the other individual and immediately regretting it.

A smirk engulfed the usually passive Host member. It was cold, devoid of any passion she ever thought he possessed. His eyes were sharp, calculating, and held a sense of predatory actions she had never witnessed before.

"Do you see me laughing?" was his eerie reply.

This…thing, wasn't Kyoya. It couldn't be. Kyoya would never do something like this, would never act this way. He didn't hold any feelings for her except vague understand and respect. Suggesting otherwise would be crazy. But…that didn't eliminate the fact that his face was still invading her personal space.

She didn't like this.

She wanted out.

She wanted to leave.

She wanted…

"Kyoya."

Both figures turned at the low, ghostly voice.

Mori stood only a few feet away from the two high schoolers, a dark presence following him. The Host seemed taller than usual, stronger…scarier. A blank look crossed the Host's face, but the lack of emotion made the aura all the more threatening. The air became thick with promises of pain, of violence, of punishment. The message was clear:

Get Away.

Leisurely, the younger male stepped away from the girl, starring at Mori the entire time. A silent conversation passed between the two Host members, their eyes flashing as the message was received and sent.

"Tamaki needs you," Mori said, though his lips moved so little Madeleine was unsure if they had actually been spoken.

Kyoya continued to stare at the other man, barely blinking. It seemed as if neither were planning to move anytime soon.

"Of course," the Cool Host replied, a small smirk forming on his face. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and glanced at blonde girl briefly. Madeleine jumped slightly in response, which seemed to get a small chuckle out of the male before he walked away.

Mori followed the other's figure until he was well away from the other two individuals in the hallway. Did he honestly think Kyoya would try something in his presence or was he just too stubborn to do anything else?

Madeleine waited until Kyoya was completely out of sight to dismantle herself from the wall. A sigh of relief desperately wanted to escape from her lungs but she remained silent. After all, one problem had left but the other was still very much present.

"Um…" the blonde started, unsure of what to say in a situation like this. Was she suppose to thank him or yell out that she could handle herself and didn't require a man's help? Both options didn't seem appropriate for some reason.

"You left this morning."

Gray eyes widened at the random accusation, unprepared for such a statement to be made. Madeleine's body tensed as Mori turned to gaze at her. His eyes were much softer now and held a small portion of confusion. Still, even as the guilt began to sink in, the blonde could not help but notice what had been brushed aside. Did situations like this with Kyoya happen often? If so, why? They shouldn't, no matter what kind of power the Vice President held over her head. It didn't seem to really phase the tall Host though, as if it were simply normal. The thought scared her.

"I…" Madeleine began but quickly swallowed her words. Unfortunately, as she stared into Mori's open eyes every lie and story she could have told died on her tongue.

Honesty was the only choice.

"I was afraid."

If there was a change in the tall host's expression, the girl could not see it. His face remained the same, even after the small confession was uttered. Madeleine shuffled her feet nervously. Mori was silent, as usual, but the blonde desperate craved a vocal response. Any normal boyfriend would question her sentence and wonder how it was possible to be scared of anyone they had been dating for two months.

But Mori said nothing.

However, he did move.

A hand reached out in a slow and deliberate fashion so gentle Madeleine could not find the vigor to respond to the intimidating action. Mori's fingers clenched an end of the scarf still around the blonde's neck and pulled with soft but demanding strength.

The girl tumbled forward, but kept her ever widening eyes focused on the host.

Their bodies were flushed together in a way that would have made the blonde tremble had she not been so surprised. Mori's other hand gingerly made its way to her shoulder, placing a light and supposedly comforting pressure on the muscle.

The tall host tugged at the garment a little more until it finally slipped unto the ground. Air brushed against the girl's neck and she was now all too aware of the reason the scarf had been worn in the first place. The urge to cover up the mark with her hand was strong, but something whispered to stray from the action in front of Mori. It would be seen as a rejection of some sort.

"Don't be afraid."

Words made of deep, rich silk caressed her ears. Mori's eyes became dark, filled with unreadable and unexplainable emotions foreign to the blonde girl. Regardless of what had been said, Madeleine felt her body shake against her will, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

Her head was now being tilted up; curtsey of Mori's dominating hand. The host leaned down, his grip on the girl's shoulder tightening ever so slightly.

It was then that Madeleine understood the situation.

The air shifted and blew over the two figures. Without warning, Mori's lips ghosted over her own. She could practically feel his breath; warm and strangely mint. They would be soft, she could already tell. Anticipation flowed through her veins and she unconsciously leaned into the host.

Lips.

On lips.

It tasted like lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eye lids slowly opened to reveal glazed over gray eyes. The haze of new settings began to diminish as awareness made itself known to the individual. Reasoning gripped onto the girl's mind as she studied her surrounding.

The familiar smoothness of one of the numerous couches of the Host Club greeted Madeleine's curled up form. Hands wrapped around each other, the blonde untangled her right hand and reached out to vaguely touch her lips.

They were still tingling.

Staying still for a couple more seconds, the girl finally lifted herself up into a sitting position. Looking around the room, she spotted various girls and hosts in their usual places for today's customers. The theme of Alice and Wonderland dominated the room as the Hosts played their individual parts perfectly. Normal. Everything was normal.

It had all…been a dream.

Memories flooded back into the girl's mind and she sighed at the forced jab back into reality. She had been tired and Tamaki suggested taking a nap since most of the customers wanted to experience the theme of Wonderland more than pay for information about the Hosts that day. So, given the technical day off, she had done exactly that and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"…It's wasn't real…It…" Madeleine mumbled, but stopped short.

Slowly, gray eyes searched around the Hosts and the antics of the girls until they landed on their prime target.

Mori sat silently in a Knight's costume while Hunny eagerly chatted away with the girls in the White Rabbit's outfit. Then, as if sensing he was being watched, the tall host looked over towards the blonde girl and stared back.

A blush instantly spread across Madeleine's face and she quickly jumped off the couch to walk away to anywhere that the tall Host's eyes couldn't reach her. Feeling the eyes bore into her back, the girl did not dare to look back as she made her way over to Kyoya's (now known as the Queen of Hearts) section.

Brushing fingers over her lips, the girl could not deny that they still tingled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My, that _is_ an interesting dream."

Kyoya did not look at the girl as he continued to write in his black notebook of evil and torturous information. Madeleine glared lightly at the male, but considered the alternative of being ignored. She could handle a little rudeness compared to a cold wall and unwanted closeness.

"Yes, well, thankfully that's all it was."

The Shadow King slowed down his writing and briefly gazed at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"'Thankfully'?" The host questioned.

Taken aback by the response, Madeleine flinched a little before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Well, yeah. I don't even like Mori like that. Plus, you were freaking me out."

Kyoya's pen paused and the host slowly shut the notebook and placed it down on the table. Getting out of his chair, the Shadow King turned to the girl and simply gazed down at her. Madeleine raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior, wondering why he continued to look at her in silence.

Without warning, Kyoya placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and tilted her chin up with the other. His skin was surprisingly soft and Madeleine vaguely wondered if he used anything to make it that way. Seconds passed by as the two continued to look intently at each others eyes, neither making a move towards or away from the other individual.

"Regardless of what you say, here's something to think about."

Madeleine gave the host a strange look, unsure of the purpose for Kyoya's initiation of physical contact or his words. What could he possible have to say that would-

"Given the intimacy of your dream involving both myself and Mori-senpai, why is it that you'll let me do something like this…yet you won't even look at Mori-senpai in the eye?"

…

Oh.

Madeleine did not move from Kyoya's touch, but instead scanned the area of the Host Club. Strangely their odd positions had not been noticed, but for some reason the blonde found herself not caring if they were.

Gray eyes continued to move until they once again landed on a familiar, tall figure. Summoning all of her strength, the girl forced her eyes to not turn away from the other, no matter the consequences.

Mori was focusing his attention of something Hunny was saying that made the girls that were with them laugh and squeal with delight. As Hunny shoved a large piece of strawberry cake into his mouth, the tall Host looked over into the girl's general direction.

Soon their eyes caught each other again, but this time Madeleine did not back down. The blonde resisted the dying urge to turn away from the Host, but pride would not dare let her.

So they gazed unflinchingly instead. Striking gray and deep, dark brown. A current passed through the girl's body and suddenly she wasn't sure she had the power to look away even if she wanted too. Which she did, honestly.

Mori suddenly moved his body into a slightly straight position, as if ready to get up and fight if necessary. It was then that Madeleine realized Kyoya and she were still very much in their intimate position.

Was Mori…worried? But why? It wasn't as if the Host had any reason to be concerned about what she or Kyoya did with anyone, regardless of who. But he was. He was…

"Because…I'm afraid," Madeleine muttered to Kyoya, answering his rhetorical question.

"Afraid of what?" The Cool Host asked, not skipping a beat and not being unaware of the sharp, dark eyes that were currently watching them. Just for good measure, he stepped a tiny bit closer. Mori moved a little off the couch in response.

"I'm afraid that…"

One step closer.

Mori was off the couch. The girls and Hunny and looked up at him in surprise.

"That…"

Another step closer.

Mori was making his way over to them now.

…

"I'll start liking Mori more than I should."

…

Kyoya took his hands away from the girl and lightly pushed her forward. The approaching but far away Host stopped. Madeleine turned to look back at the Shadow King, not understanding his actions.

Kyoya stared at the blonde for a moment before going back to his seat and opening his notebook.

"Concerning that type of problem, I'm afraid you don't have any actual control of it."

Mori gazed from the two figures before slowly taking a step back towards his Hunny and the girls. Staying a few seconds longer, the tall Host eventually returned to his table, but occasionally lifted his eyes to other specific sections of the room.

The Shadow King picked up his pen and began writing once more, no longer paying any mind to the still confused girl. Madeleine made a move to walk away from the strange situation, but froze as the rest of Kyoya's words escaped his mouth.

"Instead, you give it to someone else."

…

Madeleine lips suddenly began to tingle.

…

"…We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki: Wow…

Me: Yeah…

Tamaki: This story has really taken an…interesting turn.

Me: Yep…

Tamaki: So…was confusing your readers part of the plan?

Me: Kind of…but then again, this is a romantic story so there's bound to be confusion somewhere along the line!

Tamaki: Of course, since you have no reader left, no one's actually going to get confused at all.

Me:…Shut up.

Tamaki: You didn't put me in this at all, I had to!

Me: Ugh, I know. You'll be in the next one!

Me: Anyways! Here's some questions that might just help with the next chapter!

**X.** _What's your favorite cliché romantic scene?_

**X.** _What was your favorite part of Madeleine's dream?_

**X.** _Should the twins mess around with Mori and Madeleine more?_

**X.** What'_s your opinion on Kyoya's involvement with Mori and Madeleine?_

Thank you to any fan who has stuck with this story! I know my updates are slow and I'm so sorry! Life gets in the way, but I will not abandon this story, do not worry! I love it too much, and I love you guys too much!

LOVE TO EVERYONE!

Oh yeah, and-

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. I'm Back Guys!

Author's Note:

**I'M NOT DEAD, GUYS!**

Yes, it's been…more than a year(?) since I've updated, but I'm not dead! My life had gotten a little more complicated as of late, college and what not. However, I promised myself that I would finish this story, so I WILL!

I should be having more time to write soon, which will result in the next chapter of Don't Say a Thing! Thankfully, my writing has improved over this absence, so I think you'll be happy with the results. Of course, I realize that it's now fair to leave you with nothing after such a long hiatus! So…I'm going to tell you a few plans for this series.

More romantic/embarrassing scenes are sure to come! Maybe even…a kiss?!

More slash?

A death in the family!

Competition…that isn't really competition…but it still is…in a way…it's complicated.

And…marriage?! Who?! Who could it be?!

So, yeah, something to look forward too. Like I've said before guys, I've had this entire story planned out. That's why I have to finish it! And, yes, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I want you know that I have not given up on this story. I'm pretty sure that most people have, but for those few crazy readers that hung on, just know that I love each and every one of you!

I'm back guys! And better than ever!


End file.
